Tales of Symphonia Next Generation Book 2
by IndigoSnake16
Summary: [Sequel to "Tales of Symphonia Next Generation"]. Our actions have consequences. After successfully bringing Arcangela's nefarious plans to a halt, Aselia is once again at peace. But all is not well in paradise. As they try to bring normalcy back to their lives another threat makes itself known. [All characters from the last story returns.]
1. Prologue

AN: Unlike the last story, this will not be in third person limited POV. Probably each chapter will be told from someone else's eyes. It'll give me the chance to more thoroughly explore individual character's thoughts.

* * *

 **Prologue**

Celsius looked up to the clear blue skies. They were more than just familiar to her now after spending a great deal of time here in this particular area. While she had spent a majority of her time lounging about the arctic environment of her own temple, after centuries upon centuries of being there, she felt she needed a change of scenery, but not too drastic of a change. Shrouded in a cloak of invisibility, she traversed the roads of Flanoir and was pleasantly surprised by the spark of life presented to her unabashedly.

People went about their lives leisurely, frantically, excitedly. She found these were things that she hadn't seen in ages. Before she knew it, she became quite obsessed with simply watching. Time began to fly by like it never had before and then after a while she returned to her temple. Idleness never felt the same.

Then she began to wander past the city limits of Flanoir and out into the vast world beyond; at least the world felt that way upon entering it once again. The world was now so full of people and development; humans and elves who clamored to know their "purpose" in this world, petty conflicts that dictated the actions of whole cities. Their imaginations were boundless and they created a world that only made sense to them, a setting in which such things as "purpose" mattered.

And then there was Heimdall. An odd little village that fancied itself "different" from the others. She'd known of the elves but she hadn't realized how separate they'd made themselves from everything else. Even so, Celsius found that they still dealt with similar matters as any other village. The only real difference was that they lived much longer than humans and she could observe the entirety of someone's life for a longer time period-something that she liked. She had, in fact, been known to latch on to one human or another and watch them throughout their lives, but it would end so quickly. It was profound how quickly a human child could start so innocent and small and then in the blink of an eye through very few experiences become so mature and old. She decided she would do the same with elves and found the experience a bit more fulfilling.

Celsius had been around for ages by the time she arbitrarily settled on an elven child just born into the world. On that day, the first thing she heard were his cries, small and cute just like any other. Curious, she had gone to investigate. Admittedly, she was a fickle person and only ever truly became obsessed over those that she found pleasing to the eyes.

The mother was cooing and shaking the babe gently in her arms until he quieted once again and when the mother left the room probably for some much needed rest, Celsius peered into the crib and believed right then and there that she must have found the elven version of an angel. He was a very plump, healthy looking baby with cheeks that she desperately wanted to pull at and his crimson eyes startled her, they were beautiful and suited him well. She realized suddenly that he could see her as his tiny little hands reached up towards her-the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She wanted to make sure what she was seeing was true so she lifted up one finger-her index finger-and moved it towards his button nose. His eyes followed it exclusively until she tapped him gently there in which he giggled playfully.

"You can," she confirmed to herself.

It was a rare ability among those of the physical realm; the telltale sign of a powerful mage. Though it was still possible for her to make herself invisible to him, she would have to use stronger magic to do so. She bent down and lifted him up, cradling him as she'd seen his mother do, shaking him gently against her. It was obviously near his nap time because he fell asleep easily in her arms. Her movements became that of gently swaying as the babe quietly slept.

She'd been by his side ever since, watching him grow. It wasn't until that fateful day in the forest that she formally introduced herself and she was glad that she did. There were even fewer times that she interacted with people, but she felt such things necessary for her continued sanity. She'd never directly helped him at least not from situations that he created on his own and she couldn't see the harm in acting as teacher to him. He proved to be a dutiful student. Any challenge she gave him, he met with determined effort. She was also grateful for his own strong sense of self. He was in awe of her, but he did not worship her.

Aside from physically training him, she chose not to influence his life in any profound way. She relayed to him one day that she had to go on a long trip and that they were likely not to meet again in a long time. He simply accepted her explanation without question and she returned to her usual post-watching, observing from the sidelines.

She had not planned on reintroducing herself, but she could no longer stand the path of self-destruction he had chosen to travel. It had started with Arcangela, the clever woman who lacked any finesse when it came to such things as love and devotion. Celsius would even venture to say that she was the first woman the elven mage had ever truly loved, the only woman he had ever considered settling down with. She was also the only woman capable of ripping apart his once impervious self-confidence.

He had simply wanted to die and Celsius would not stand for it. As far as his ability with magic went, he was her equal. In fact, he could probably wipe the floor with her. Yet when he had faced Arcangela who was considerably weaker than him, she gained the upper-hand with surprising ease. His mind and body were no longer in harmony, emotionally he was unstable, and he lacked the proper focus.

He lied there utterly defeated in the Triet Ruins wishing for death to come swiftly. He'd not planned on returning the ring the young woman Leona had lent him; he'd planned on ending it all right then and there. He did not pray for someone to come along to help, but she did anyway.

It was childsplay to heal his wounds and bring him back to full health. As soon as he sat up, she gave him a nice, crisp slap across the face for her trouble. She didn't even give him a chance to catch his bearings.

"I expected more from you," Celsius declared.

He didn't seem to register that he'd been slapped. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, those sharp eyes of his slowly taking in her presence.

"That voice...Celsius?"

"Yes," she replied, her voice full of impatience.

"You've returned from that long journey. You haven't changed in the slightest."

It had been a long time since her presence had been acknowledged by him-she found she liked the warm feeling it gave her as his eyes traveled down the entirety of her body.

"You on the other hand...are a shadow of your former self. You allowed yourself to be bested by that woman. Why?"

"I don't even follow what you're saying," he said looking away from her, his eyes gazing down at the ground.

"What's there to not understand?" Celsius pressed impatiently.

When he didn't say anything more, she lifted him up by his collar as easily as a rag-doll and then tossed him into the nearby wall. She expected to get more of a reaction out of him, but he refused to look her in the eye. After a moment, he seemed to gather the courage to do so.

"She was simply too powerful," he said heavily.

"You don't really believe that, do you," Celsius replied, her eyes narrow now.

"Yes! Why the hell would I say it if I didn't? I failed-

She slapped him again and this time she did get a rise out of him, his glorious anger beginning to show.

"Respected summon spirit though you are, you have one more time to-

She interrupted him again, this time with a devious smile on her face as her open hand crashed into his face one more time. It was as if she had unleashed a caged animal as his sweet anger finally erupted and then within a split second she was sent flying, searing pain tearing through her body.

"Celsius!" she heard his concerned voice cry out.

Before he could even reach her position, she was standing up, shrugging off the familiar sensation of pain.

"I'm fine," Celsius said before he could ask, a grin playing on her face. "Did you feel that, Felix? That is the kind of power that could destroy a weakling such as Arcangela. She was no match for you and you know it."

"Is this another one of your of lessons?" Felix asked, his voice strangely shaky.

"Yes, and from what I can see a very necessary one."

She realized then that he was practically seething. "I didn't ask for your help. You abandoned me and now you waltz back in here after three decades as if nothing's changed. A few moments ago...I was content to die; you had no right to take that away."

"Three decades is a drop in the bucket as far as time is concerned even for the likes of you, elf. And...'abandoned' is too strong a word-

"You left me a measly note which I then tore apart and threw away. You couldn't be bothered with speaking to me directly-it was far too _beneathe_ you, oh exalted one."

He turned from her then no longer interested in keeping up a conversation, fully intending to leave her there alone.

"At least now you can return that ring of yours. She would be overjoyed to see you alive and well."

He stopped dead in his tracks. He stood motionless for a moment. "So you've been watching me this whole time?"

Celsius said nothing to this, neither confirming or denying the possibility.

"You know, most would call that stalking."

"Call it what you want," Celsius finally said. "You can hate me all you like, but if I ever catch you doing something like this again, I will be there to ruin your plans over and over again. I'd rather see you die of old age than stupidity."

"Why would you bother with something so tedious? Do you enjoy getting on my last set of nerves?"

"I enjoy watching you live, I enjoy your existence in this world."

"What does that even mean?" he asked exasperatedly. This time he granted her a glance.

"It means...don't die unnecessarily or else it would make me immensely angry."

Felix seemed unable to speak when she said this to him and after a while he left her to her own devices. She, of course, followed him as she usually did. She knew when he made contact with Leona and the others that he would be fine for awhile. She, in fact, did not watch him every waking second, but she often looked in on him.

The world was in peril once again and somehow her most favorite person had gotten involved with the right group of people to aid in healing the world. Sheena had yet to call for her help so she continued to keep tabs on Felix's whereabouts, but she did not directly involve herself; that was her only stipulation.

It was at times when she thought of her impartiality that she was glad that Felix did not rely on her for anything. He did not plead for her assistance like others before him had done even if by now he must have known that she was most likely nearby. In fact, he expected nothing from her. It freed her from the mounting guilt of not helping him each time danger abound.

But that changed one fateful night, there had been one exception to the rule. Arcangela had played her last trick on the weary Felix and he had fallen to her mysterious ailment. She watched as Raine attempted to save him, but her healing abilities were inadequate to say the least. Celsius knew her to be too proud a woman to receive formal training in the use of her magic and now she was completely useless for actually helping Felix. Arcangela hadn't taken that into consideration, but then there was always something a little off about the woman. Celsius was tiring of her disregard for life and Celsius wondered what Felix even saw in her.

She could have helped him immediately, but she decided not to for selfish reasons. She no longer wanted Felix involved with other's problems. Celsius was upset with Raine for being so ineffective, for Arcangela for continuing to want his involvement and support-she thought she would simply let him rest-he wouldn't know the difference.

By the time she came to him, he'd been in a coma for almost two weeks and his parents were understandably distressed. They'd hired the local healer to keep his vitals in check, but even they couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. Felix truly had been the best healer in the region as they were all painfully uninformed. His parents couldn't make too much to do about it because he wasn't supposed to be in Heimdall to begin with and the healer who came was a family friend.

Celsius calmly walked over to the elven mage and climbed on top of him straddling him with her knees. There was barely space for her on that couch, but she would make do. She ran the back of her hand gently down the side of his face all the while casting her healing magic through touch-a far more potent technique-and he was opening his eyes by the time her hand slid down to his jaw.

He should have been more startled upon seeing her so close immediately after waking, but it was as if he had expected her to be there.

"I had a dream about you," he said sluggishly. He was expectantly lethargic from his coma as his only source of energy had come from the healer, though it was a poor substitute for actual food. "And now...here you are. I should do that more often..."

"I thought you'd still be a bit angry with me."

"I do grow tired of being angry all the time."

"So I've seen or else you wouldn't be in this situation. You've forgiven Arcangela and I suppose me as well."

"Still stalking me, I see," he said, his mouth curving into a small grin.

"Is there not a better word for that," she asked as she placed her hands down on either side of his head, catching a bit on his hair.

"Unfortunately, there isn't," he murmured as she leaned forward.

She realized she'd not been looking properly at him, but at his lips. Just for a moment, her lips grazed the surface of his. Then she felt his warm, slender hands sliding deliberately slow up the length of her thighs-when had they gotten there, she wondered. He'd taken no more liberties than that. He hadn't even attempted to kiss her though they were only millimeters apart from that. His breathing seemed to have quickened, despite his natural warmth he shivered a bit underneathe her; she was notoriously cold to the touch, her body kept at a constant subarctic level, cold enough to send a person into hypothermia. She was too close to him, she realized, for too long a time period. Eventually, she pulled back and slipped her hands into his, intertwining them, skin against skin, her hands being one of the coldest areas on her. It would have been quite jarring for the elf since for the most part, hands was one of the places that the body regulated temperature.

"I think you and Leona would make a very healthy couple." He looked away when she said this. "And that you're wasting your time with Arcangela."

"She's too young," he began.

"You're all quite young in my eyes."

"Time must seem like such an insignificant thing to you."

"I have existed for eons," she said with a smile. "You're far closer to her age...than you are to mine."

"Celsius..."

"Is it maturity, perhaps?"

"No," he said shaking his head. He was looking at her once again. "I'm still..." He didn't even have to finish his sentence, she knew he was referring to Arcangela and how he still foolishly wanted her, needed her. Celsius could never fully understand the workings of one's heart, but she knew it was not always logical. "Arcangela, she helped me when I needed her."

"When?" Celsius asked before he could continue.

"I was a different person back then."

"You talk as if it was ages ago."

"It feels like it was. It felt like another life. Everyone had avoided me for a good portion of my life growing up. I had assumed that everyone hated me, that there was something I was doing wrong and I simply couldn't figure out what. Then as if none of that had ever happened before, people saw me differently, women who had never batted an eye in my direction spoke to me as if they'd been friends with me for years-

"Yes, I remember that," Celsius said, "But the elves have always been such a fickle folk. You grew up and your appearance was a great deal more pleasing on the eyes, at least to them."

"I realized that I didn't care about them at all. The same people who smiled and laughed with me were the very same ones who had shunned me and I begun to see them more as objects than actual people...especially women."

"You did plough through those women quite efficiently," she said thoughtfully, "Now it makes a little more sense."

"Privacy is just a thing of the past for me, isn't it?"

"Haven't we gone over this before?" she said with a devious smile.

Felix sighed and then continued. "They wanted something from me that I didn't feel I had yet they persisted unconcerned about any of that. My parents may have been devastated by my behavior and more so when I was exiled, but I was glad that I had an excuse to never come back. I felt as if I had seen that place for the last time. I was ready to pretend as if none of it had happened. I was not in the best of places when I left taking Lisa with me. I might have _wanted_ to be a better person, but I knew that I wasn't. Arcangela accepted me for who I was, damaged as I was. She was the first woman who I..."

Celsius gave him a knowing look. "But she doesn't have to be your last."

"I know she's made plenty of mistakes, but I can't simply leave her like that. The entire world could hate her, but I would still want to be by her side. No one ever wants to be left alone and I won't let it happen to her."

"Do you still love her?" Celsius inquired.

"Y-yes," he stumbled.

One eyebrows rose on her face. "Hmm? You sound unsure about that."

"N-no...I'm j-just freezing is all. W-would you mind?"

It was then that she realized that her position upon him had not changed for several minutes and he shivered even more noticeably beneath her. In fact, she was beginning to see his breath.

"Oh, sorry," she said quickly as she practically leaped off, she pulled away her hands from his as well and now stood looking down at him.

He had to shake the feeling back into his poor fingers as he carefully sat up, still lethargic and now also quite cold.

"I forgot how fragile you were."

"Ah, yes, us poor living creatures that would crumble at the smallest provocation."

She smiled at him. "Now that I've saved you once again. What will you do now?"

"As if you don't already know," Felix said.

"I want to hear it from you."

"I promised Leona I would train her."

"The first productive thing you've said in a long time. Try not to get into any more life-threatening danger, alright? I can't be your guardian angel all the time."

"Please," he said leaning back on the couch, "You just can't help yourself."

She bid him goodbye with a brief, lackadaisical wave of her hand and then disappeared out the door. She chided herself for being so taken with him. Even so, she knew she would be his guardian angel until the day he died.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Life

**Chapter 1: A New Life**

It had been a year since Arcangela's plans were put to rest. Afterwards, life had returned to a calmer state. Slowly, Regal was regaining his memories and during that time Felix began to train Leona on the finer points of magic use. Between these two things, Leona found that life itself was different. Gone were the days where she could spend hours upon hours locked in her room lost in her own world of fantasy through books. More and more of her time was spent dealing with people. Alone time was hard to come by.

Regal was still the head of the Lezareno Company. It was a testament to how popular he was among his employees. He was well respected and had placed a great deal of trust in all those who worked for him especially his assistant George. Despite everything, Regal still had a good grasp on how to run a business and there was George who brought him back up to speed on current happenings in the company.

At first, both Raine and Leona had been quite excited about this, but soon they began to see less and less of Regal. He became lost in his work. It was easier to deal with things that were familiar than completely unfamiliar like his loved ones. Leona found herself missing the old Regal, the one who made them dinner when time allowed and was genuinely interested in her. She missed sneaking downstairs to see her parents in a loving embrace. Now that she was older, she understood the significance of those events and it made her sad when she wondered if those moments would ever occur again.

To make things worse, Raine did not try to push the matter. She was still a teacher, but with more and more responsibilities at the school which required her attention. Not only that, but the son which she conceived who was named Gentry also needed attention as well as parental supervision and raising—Raine had a lot on her plate and Leona tried to ease those responsibilities by more often than not offering to watch over little Gentry. She'd been no good at it at first, but with the help of the babysitter that came in every once in a while she learned quickly. It helped that Gentry was a perfectly healthy baby and required no special treatment.

Gentry fell asleep easily so long as he was warm and comfortable. He seemed to be endlessly amused with blocks and Legos. Whenever he got his hands on something that made noise, he would fiddle with it until someone took it away from him out of sanity's sake. Leona had expected babies to be whiny, slobber machines. Not that Gentry was above crying or pouting, it just wasn't a regular occurrence. He was generally well-behaved. His eyes were an unnatural blue, a bright, almost sky blue that were quite striking and his hair though still wispy was white. It could still be mistaken as a white-blond.

He was still cherubic and unable to walk so whenever Leona had to leave the house and neither of her parents were there which was remarkably often, she'd have him in a stroller. Once the local populace got a look at him, Leona swore he was the world's most picked-up baby. And Gentry on his part seemed to get a kick out of being lifted up millions of times by dozens of people. Leona being the polite, young woman she was, could never decline a request to hold him even if she was in a hurry. Gentry would smile and giggle and do all those cute things babies inevitably did at the mere suggestion of being picked up. He'd raise his chubby arms up and kick his legs in excitement every single time. He was also quite forgiving when it came to holding him. There was no particular way he preferred over another which made him the perfect candidate for goo-goo eyed passersby.

Gentry was in a good mood so often that it was strange to find him in pissy one. Leona learned the hard way that he did not like being fed "off schedule" which was basically every four hours not four and a half hours. He just went right into crying fits without any warning or any other signs. Then he would quiet down instantly when he saw that bottle. Leona wished he'd give as much warning when his diapers were soiled. Ironically, he liked being cleaned or maybe he was simply ticklish. He'd giggle and splash around in the sink with soapy water or laugh when she was cleaning him after changing him. Leona wondered if all babies were like this, but she doubted it seriously.

The main occupants of the house were herself, Gentry and Felix who at first came over every weekday without fail to teach her. Leona looked forward to that. She enjoyed learning of course, but also the thought of spending time with Felix albeit of a professional nature made her feel strangely giddy. She'd often have Gentry nearby so that he could be watched and cared for during their nine-hour sessions and Felix was not opposed to this. In fact, he wasn't opposed to much of anything so long as there was still learning taking place. After learning of Gentry's triggers and probably to avoid the headache of a crying baby sometimes even he would feed Gentry. Leona thought it was cutest scene and incredibly distracting (not that she would ever tell him that) and wished there was some way to capture those moments. When she was busy with one of his insanely hard quizzes or tests, he'd sometimes join Gentry on the carpet a few yards away to placate him. So long as Gentry received attention or was engaged in some activity he was as quiet as a mouse.

Felix probably spent more time with Gentry than Gentry's own father. Not once did Felix suggest to have a caretaker come in so that they could do their studies in peace. Leona assumed he would have said something along those lines by the second day. It was quite logical and she would have acquiesced if he did. It was quite obvious to her after a while, however, that he enjoyed having Gentry around. He would shower the baby with gifts. It pretty much confirmed her suspicions when he'd offered to look after Gentry when the babysitter they had was not available on such short notice and without asking for some type of payment.

As was mentioned before, Felix used to come over every weekday until Raine suggested that he simply take up residence in their manor which could probably house two families and had not been used to capacity for a very long time. It was a logical decision to agree to on Felix's part as paying rent in Altamira or even staying in a hotel was ludicrously expensive. Tutoring her being his only employment since losing his teaching post in Heimdall along with exhausting most of his savings taking care of Lisa, he was in somewhat of financial straits.

Despite the jarring absence of her parents, Leona still felt as if she had a family. Now that Felix lived there though in quarters that were quite separate from her and Gentry was always around, she did not feel alone. She wasn't taking care of Gentry by herself, but with Felix who was not above changing diapers or giving Gentry baths or spending untold amounts of time with him. It was a setup that Leona could certainly get used to.

* * *

AN: I suppose I took a bit of hiatus from this story. Actually, it was a writer's block not of ideas, but of how to write the story. Anyways, I'm back everyone. Get ready for Season 2! Enjoy.


	3. Chapter 2: Illness

**Chapter 2: Illness**

He'd been staring down at the book for so long that his reading glasses were finally beginning to slip down. With a sigh, he pushed them back up. He'd found something else useful in the text and noted its page number and paragraph on a sheet of paper he had nearby. With a few strokes of his fountain pen, he briefly described his findings in a way that only he could understand and then continued down the page of the book with his eyes.

Admittedly, it was becoming harder and harder for him to focus. The words on the page would sometimes become blurry and it wouldn't be at the fault of his glasses but his tired eyes and the rest of his slowly dulling senses demanding that he rest already. But he was starkly familiar with such feelings. He'd pulled all-nighters before countless times. Somehow he'd been able to pull through with sheer will alone. This current fatigue would be nothing too difficult to work through. He noticed his already sloppy handwriting becoming nearly illegible as he wrote down more tidbits from his reading. If Raine had thought his note-taking skills atrocious before, she'd be horrified to see these, he thought with a small grin to himself. But these were only meant for his eyes and if anyone could understand them, it would be him.

When he was merely halfway through the exhaustive yet interesting volume sitting on his lap, he began to become aware of another presence in his room. He was only confused for a moment as he looked up and beheld the beautiful visage of Celsius. She was as usual unreadable, but she never showed herself simply for small talk. Either way, he looked back down at his book before saying something as an afterthought. If she had come to interrupt him, at least he could get through this next page...

"Fancy seeing you here so late."

It was in fact rather late in the day. The Bryants were all probably fast asleep by now.

"You should get some rest," she said plainly.

Felix was finally able to flip the page. "Your concern is duly noted."

"I'm being quite serious."

He looked up at her again, slightly annoyed with her insistence. "I'll rest in a little while. Now what is it you wanted to discuss?"

Felix was fairly certain that there was some deeper reason for her being there other than to nag at him, but she shook her head slowly.

"It amazes me how such a renowned healer can overlook himself. You do it far too often."

With an exasperated sigh, he took off his glasses realizing that she was probably not going to leave anytime soon and his goal of finishing the text was now only a dream. "I realize I haven't been sleeping properly for the past few days—

"Weeks, Felix. Try weeks. Although your devotion in training Leona is admirable, it should not be at the expense of your health."

"Yes, I know all these things," he said dismissively, but the look on Celsius's face caused him to pause. She was not satisfied with his answer one bit. He wasn't sure what he could say to make it otherwise.

"Lie down. Your body temperature is much too high for a living creature."

With a puzzled look on his face, he finally realized what she was referring to and why she'd shown herself. He pressed the back of his hand to his forehead; he in fact had a fever, a high one at that. How had he missed that? He gave the other a weary look and then set the book he'd been so absorbed in on the table and placed a bookmark there as he closed it. A few more hours was all he would have needed to finish the entire volume, but it was difficult to resist the insistent eyes of his once-teacher. He felt a little dizzy as he climbed to his feet, but he tried to brush it off as he went the short distance to the bed which sat untouched and completely made up. He simply fell into it and rolled on his back.

The warm, inviting arms of the bed made his tiredness seem like an insurmountable urge to ignore and immediately his eyelids began to droop. Before he could fully drop off, however, he felt her presence much closer to him and as her fingers trailed down the side of his face sending shivers through his body. He looked up at her questioningly.

"To help with the fever," she said quietly. "It is quite high, even if you don't feel it yet."

It was remarkable to him how much he could neglect about himself. Seeing what ailed another person was child's play to him, but when it came to himself sometimes it was a mystery. He didn't spend an exorbitant amount of time worrying about himself or his condition. But as it finally began to dawn on him that he was in fact feverously sick, he began to feel it as well. The bed was no longer warm and inviting, but distressingly searing with heat, his skin beginning to moisten and then there was the telltale sign of achiness in his muscles, a tickling at the back of his throat indicating that it might become sore. He decided that he liked the startling coolness of her bare hands on his sweltering skin.

"Actually," he said after a moment, "That feels quite nice..."

"I thought so," she said clearly satisfied with his response.

As he turned to his side, he again felt exhaustion taking over and nothing could stop him as he drifted off. Though usually his resting form would resemble the dead, this time he wasn't altogether quiet as soft snores escaped his mouth further indicative of his illness.

Celsius stayed there at his side for a little while letting her hands caress his face well after he was obviously asleep until his fever broke. She turned off the light just as she stepped quietly out of his room closing the door. She knew immediately that Leona was nearby, in fact, standing right beside the door. The girl was quite astonished to see her and Celsius chided herself for not being more careful, but it was too late to hide now.

"No need to be alarmed," Celsius said to the shocked girl, "I'm the summon spirit—

"Celsius," Leona said regaining her voice. "I never thought I'd see one for myself. Sheena told me she only summons them at times of great need."

"Ah, well, of course you know of me."

"Thank you for helping Felix. That's what you were doing in there, right? I was concerned about him."

"You were right to be. Sometimes he neglects taking care of himself. Please keep an eye on him."

"I will," she said with a nod.

Celsius smiled softly and then vanished as she walked further away from the youth.

* * *

Leona was curious as to why a summon spirit of all beings would come pay a special visit to the elf, but she doubted she'd find the answer to that anytime soon. She'd remembered Felix's lack of appetite that day and came in the middle of the night to check on him. She knew he kept late hours, but it seemed she'd been beaten to the punch.

 _"That feels quite nice..."_ Felix's voice had rumbled in a relieved manner. What she wouldn't give for him to say such words to her...She shook her head for such immature, girly thoughts. Just like that night she spent at Felix's parent's house, she peered in through the door she cautiously opened to watch him sleeping, truly an embarrassing pastime of hers. Now that he resided at her house, she did so far more often than she liked to admit. He was a far cry from his usual relaxed state. He tossed and turned at a constant rate, but not in a way that would jostle him from sleep. Perhaps every few minutes he would try another position, clearly uncomfortable with staying in one place for too long, but eventually when his sleep deepened far enough, he remained in his last position for much longer. She closed the door after a while and trudged back upstairs to her own room, looking forward to the next day of scrupulous training.

* * *

It was made abundantly clear to Leona that her teacher was in fact sick as he sneezed into a piece of tissue for the tenth time that day and then excused himself to blow his nose. He kept a respectable distance from her. In fact, at the beginning of the session he told her that it would be better if she kept a good distance from him so that he didn't wound up passing whatever he had onto her. It was an amusing announcement to her, but Felix was quite serious about it and grew annoyed when she happened to tread too close to him. She remember this session the most as she was forced to slide over the current book they were reading to him as opposed to just handing it over. It was comical as he took great pains to hold his hand over his mouth or just plain look away as he spoke. In fact, if he hadn't been so serious, she might have rolled her eyes at his antics. There were two healers in the house for crying out loud. If she did catch his cold, then she could easily be healed by either him or her mother.

"Being able to heal others is no excuse to become careless with preventative measures," he told her as she expressed her growing annoyance. "Healing is a last resort."

They didn't quite make it through the entire lesson that day as his condition did not improve as the day wore on. He was coughing too much, a short, dry cough that started to become incessant. She was glad he finally decided to call it quits. Despite all his warnings, she threw caution to the wind as she finally approached him and then placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Leona!" he exclaimed turning to look at her immediately.

She merely shrugged at his antsiness. "I wish I could heal you. I wish I could heal in general."

His eyes softened at this if just a little. "I think the ability that you do have is incredible in itself. Even fewer people in the world can claim that they can wield such an allusive element as light. In some ways it has its own healing properties."

"It does?" Leona asked surprised at this.

"Yes," Felix said confidently just as he pulled away from her and turned his head to cough. "But we haven't reached that far yet. Now, I don't want you to start complaining in two days' time when you find yourself sick as well. So, if you excuse me..."

"Two days?" Leona asked surprised, "That's awfully specific."

"It's the time it takes for symptoms to start to take hold. I suggest you drink lots of fluid and get lots of rest."

Leona frowned at him. "Geez, all I did was touch your shoulder..."

"Our proximity was far too close and we breathed the same air."

After a moment, when she saw his form disappearing, she wondered if his prediction would come true and she actually waited for two days in anticipation. She took his advice as well and their sessions had been temporarily placed on hiatus as it became too much of a nuisance for him to crawl out of bed. Miraculously, she began to feel herself getting sick as well. Never had she been so excited about such things. Felix truly was a master at his craft. Her nose became stuffy as if on cue and her throat began to bother her more and more, but unlike Felix, her eyes became watery as well. What was first fascinating lost its novelty as her cold dragged on for a total of three days. Eventually, though, it passed and by that time Felix was well again so their sessions continued.

It was during the time after their episodes with the common cold that her mother interrupted one of their more intriguing sessions.

"Seems like there's a bug going around," her mother said with crossed arms.

"So you noticed as well," Felix said drawing his attention away from their current reading.

"I'll admit, I think it was I who brought it into the house working with all those kids. The weather's starting to change and for some reason parents don't like to keep their kids home when they're exhibiting symptoms. I thought I caught them early enough and healed myself accordingly, but obviously not quick enough. I'm glad you two are better, but...it looks like Regal caught it as well at the last minute."

Leona was waiting for the moment she'd reveal why she felt the need to interrupt them. Colds weren't exactly breaking news. For some reason, her mother looked guilty as she said that last part and Leona felt for her mother's stress.

"It's alright, Mom, it happens all the time," Leona said casually trying to calm her mother.

"You see," her mother began slowly, "I—well, I've been a bit guilty of curing your father of anything that ever so much as makes him uncomfortable."

Leona noticed Felix's face become grim at this statement, but she wasn't sure what the issue was.

"So just do it again," Leona said when she didn't say anything further.

"I could, but it wouldn't be a good idea."

"His immune system has become weak and inefficient over time," Felix said knowingly, "I've read cases such as these of people who depend too heavily on magic to take care of their health. It's a vicious cycle. While healing would take away sickness quickly, you're not allowing your body to experience it. Some people have become so dependent on healers that they in fact could die without their assistance." Felix sighed. "There should really be more regulation on that. Any good healer would refuse to heal something that can easily be overcome naturally."

Leona was stunned by the news. "You mean, Dad's been asking you to heal him every time he gets sick?"

She shook her head slowly and then smiled sadly at her. "I do it behind his back," she said quietly, "He would never ask that of me. I can tell when he's getting sick even before he does; I'm quite in tuned with his health. I told myself I would stop, but...I can't bear to ever see him in pain..."

Felix stood up then as she said this and Raine looked over at him.

"Please, could you check in on him, Felix?" her mother asked with saddened eyes, "And see if it's not too late to help him."

"Of course," Felix said at once and he left the two women to contemplate Regal's condition.

* * *

His coughs were loud and wet. They seemed to come from somewhere deep inside and wrack his entire body. It reminded Leona more of a dog's bark than a human coughing. She'd been told to give the room a wide berth so that she wouldn't become sick once again, but after a few days, she needed to look in on him to convince herself that he was alive and that he would pull through eventually. At this moment, she was having a hard time believing he'd ever get better. He simply wouldn't stop coughing and it was beginning to sound painful. She wished desperately that she could heal...But then that kind of thinking was what had placed him into this situation. They were all too caring. They meant well, but it did nothing for her father now. She could only imagine how her mother felt.

Despite the fact that Leona had seen little interaction between her parents as of late, she knew her mother still cared for him. They now slept in different rooms. It was a saddening discovery one day when she'd gone to her parents' room only to find one occupant.

She took a deep breath and stepped into the room just as another bout of coughing took hold of him. His nose was red and irritated from too many pieces of tissue rubbing its surface and his eyes were glassy and reddened as if he'd been crying for ages. His skin was almost as pale as hers and moist with sweat. His hair was drenched in sweat, scraggily and long. His lips dry and cracked from using his mouth to breathe as opposed to his completely stuffed nose. He looked absolutely miserable.

"Leona...?" he said hoarsely.

It encouraged her to come closer to his bedside. He'd been lying on his side, but then turned on his back so that he could see her better.

"Sorry I haven't come to visit you much," she said meekly.

Watery blue eyes struggled to stay open as he peered up at her as if through thick fog. "Sorry you have to...see me like this..."

 _Of course, somehow he's still thinking about everybody besides himself at least that hasn't changed._ "Don't worry about me," she said giving him a smile. "Did you like the food I made for you?"

He was now breathing exclusively out of his mouth so it was understandable that he did not want to talk for any extended amount of time since he'd essentially be holding his breath every time he spoke. His breathing already sounded a bit ragged with traces of phlegm in his throat. He started coughing again before long and Leona had to wait for the episode to end before he answered.

"I'm sure it was...quite delicious..." he managed to say.

Her eyes saddened a little at this. It meant that he probably hadn't been able to taste any of it and that's if he'd actually eaten anything or thrown it up already.

"I know you're going to get better any day now," Leona said encouragingly. "Felix said you would and he's the best healer I've ever known."

Leona wasn't sure how reassuring she sounded. She could hardly convince herself let alone someone else. His eyes started closing and she wondered if he'd even heard her. She wondered even if he knew that she was still there. But he didn't asleep for long after he started snoring quite loudly, choking, and then coughing once again. It was a pitiful sight to see. Her hands clenched up at this. She would simply have to _demand_ her mother to help him if just a little. How could anyone leave him to suffer like this?

"Are you alright?" Leona asked when he quieted once again. Immediately, she thought the question stupid since it was obvious that he was _not_ alright.

His eyes seemed like they were in a far away place as they gazed at her.

"Mother...please..." he groaned, "Please...don't..."

Her sharp ears caught on to what he was saying and her eyes widened. "Dad, it's me."

"Please, don't..." he continued, "...don't heal me...I'll be fine...mother..."

He was becoming delirious with prolonged exhaustion Leona realized as he fell back into slumber again and then in the same manner woke his own self with his incessant coughing fits.

"Daddy, it's me, Leona," she said urgently to the other.

She wasn't sure if the other was quite understanding especially when she was interrupted by another presence in the room.

"I knew I'd find you here sooner or later. Luckily, it was me rather than your mother—she'd be livid."

She turned to find Felix standing in the doorway. A look of determination crossed her face as she stomped over to the tall, mocha-elf. "You have to heal him! He can't even get to sleep. He's miserable!"

"Just like your mother," he said shaking his head and staying her with a firm hand on her shoulder. "I heal him now and it will only come back to bite him in the long run. You do want him to live a long, healthy life, right?"

Leona couldn't believe how emotionless he had sounded just then. It was as if he had no soul at all as he was in the presence of someone so tragically ill. In fact, it seemed as if he was insulting her intelligence. "How _dare_ you stand there and do nothing! That's why I wish I could heal..." she said, her eyes tearing away from his infuriatingly calm face.

"You can't allow emotions to cloud your judgement. You're usually quite good at this but...I suppose everyone has their breaking point. I was coming to check in on him. Now if you would step outside—

"No, I'm standing right here. If you need to do anything to him, then I'll watch."

Felix simply shrugged at her. "I suppose this could be a learning experience for you. While it would be a terrible idea to heal him completely, allowing him the chance to rest is actually beneficial."

Felix stepped around her and moved to the bed smoothly. With a swipe of his hand down her father's face, he was fast asleep and all was quiet.

"This allows his body to focus on fighting what's affecting him and strengthen his immune system."

"Th-thank you, Felix," Leona said her eyes becoming a bit moist.

She could settle with the consolation prize of making her father feel at least comfortable.

* * *

It took her father a week and a half to fully recover from his debilitating cold virus. In that time, he'd received countless bouquets and cards from his employees imploring that he "Get Well Soon". Leona was simply glad for the day she could wrap her arms around her father without igniting her mother's ire. He was uncommonly energetic and talkative afterwards as if to make up for lost time. Soon it was as if nothing had happened at all.

Leona took it upon herself to have breakfast with her father. Usually, she'd still be asleep at the time since her sessions with Felix didn't occur until late morning and she'd still be tired from the previous day practicing the knowledge she'd gained that day. She was simply glad to see him up and about and wanted to cherish those moments a bit more. Perhaps his harrowing experience had made her mind think about the day that would come when she'd no longer be able to spend time with him. As she suspected, he hadn't minded her intrusion at all.

She was surprised to see Gentry there as well and obviously already fed as there was some fresh splatter on his bib and an empty baby bottle as she joined him. She hadn't the slightest clue that Gentry was up this early nor that he was fed at this time. But she supposed she would usually get up four hours later…But then, what about the times when he was sick? How in the world had Gentry _not_ start crying at the crack of dawn? It wasn't something she could answer at the moment as she joined her father at the table. He still cooked every morning and he always made enough for her and her mother so that she'd have something when she woke up later, but now she could eat it while it was still steamy, hot and fresh out the pan. Her father insisted that they do such things more often in which she gave him a wavering look—"Perhaps," she'd replied.

"Something's been bothering me for a while now," Leona said as she finally broached the topic she'd really wanted to talk about.

"Hm?" he asked casually.

"It was something you said in your delirium while you were sick—I'm sure you don't remember. Is it true that your mother could...use healing magic?"

Her father paused mid-cut into the sausage he had just started working on, his expression pensive. He didn't respond for a long agonizing moment and she began to wonder if he would ever as the silence grew between them. It was then that the heavy silence was disturbed by an unexpected guest, at least it was to her, as Felix entered the dining room with a plate in hand.

"Good morning, everyone," he proclaimed as he took a seat beside Leona. "Guess it's a full house today."

Leona had no idea the elf would be joining them, but her father didn't seem at all put off. It also answered her other question of who was tending to Gentry so early.

"Good morning," her father said back to him evenly. "Though I doubt Leona is planning on making it a habit getting up this early."

"Wait, you mean you guys always have breakfast together?" Leona asked. It seemed her father had far more rapport with Felix than she'd first suspected.

"Not always," Felix said casually, "Just whenever I happen to wake up this early."

"What he means to say is, whenever he hasn't stayed up all night doing research," her father expounded with a grin.

Leona wasn't sure why but she noticed that Felix's hair was longer today. He hadn't been placing it in his usual ponytail for a while and now its length was a bit past his shoulders, dark, shiny, and vibrant. She found herself searching for the piece of hair which was always braided, once usually longer than the rest now it was more obscured by the increased length of his hair.

"This being Friday, I didn't want to do anything too extensive. More of a review for the week."

Leona groaned at this. "More candle lighting."

"One can never light enough candles," Felix said with a grin, "But don't get too comfortable, I have a bit of a surprise for you."

"More candles?"

"Something like that," Felix replied. He seemed to revel in her annoyance.

"So, Felix, how _is_ Leona faring in your classes?" her father asked clearly interested.

Leona was sure this was going to turn into a parent/teacher conference, something she simply abhorred. She didn't require approval from anyone. Of course she was being respectful, of course she was doing her homework, and of course she was taking the class seriously.

"I think Leona is the most powerful mage I've ever taught, but ultimately suffers from her lack of control."

Leona looked at Felix with furrowed eyebrows. "That's not what you told me yesterday with the candles."

"I told you, you passed the exercise with flying colors. You're off to a good start, but there is still much more for you to learn and it's obvious that we must do so slowly."

"Slowly?" Leona asked.

"At a pace more accommodating to you," he explained.

"Slower than everyone else?" Leona pressed.

"Everyone else?" Felix asked confused, "Just who are you comparing yourself to?"

"Don't get confused now—you know, all your other students."

"Everyone has their strengths and weaknesses. It serves no purpose at all to compare yourself to others. I certainly don't do it; you shouldn't waste your time doing it either. This is not a competition; this is simply you learning."

"Well," her father said interrupting their banter, "maybe this is something that's best discussed between the two of you."

By then, Leona noticed that her father had finished most of his plate. There was something she'd wanted to discuss with him and it had almost slipped her mind with Felix's intrusion. When she tried to look at him, however, it seemed as if he was trying to avoid her gaze—an odd occurrence if she'd ever seen one.

"Dad, are you going to tell me if I'm wrong or not...about your mother?" Leona asked finally.

"Yes, she could," her father said as he stood up, "And, yes, before you ask, she did teach me as well."

"Then," Leona said with a smile, "You can teach me too. I mean, if it's possible for you, then I can definitely learn as well, right?"

"Leona," he began slowly. She realized that he did not share her excitement. "Let's talk this over later."

That was the end of the discussion, she could tell from his tone. Had she hit a taboo topic? It did occur to her that her father spoke very little about his family and the only time he had done so was when he wasn't in his right mind. She'd spoken so casual about things, but what if she was essentially ripping open old wounds by mentioning it? She didn't quite understand why everything had to be so secret whether it be with her father or mother. Sometimes they could be so closed in that she had trouble finding things she could actually talk to them about.

"That's actually quite interesting," Felix said. "A healing technique that is seemingly passed down from generation to generation and it is completely human in nature. If it's possible for such a thing to exist then perhaps magic isn't quite so exclusive as the elves have made it out to be. There must be some way to manipulate mana without using the elven principals."

"Yeah," Leona said sadly, "But if I can read my father at all, it seems...private."

"Well, next time you can try to be more tactful about asking, a bit more delicate."

It was at that moment, that Leona made it her mission to learn that technique from her father. She had no plan at all. Being tactful and delicate was not her forte, but it was a mission nonetheless. She was momentarily pulled from her thoughts as once again Felix played with Gentry using his "baby talk" voice and tickling him. She was so used these sorts of antics that she was no longer intrigued by it as she had been in the past.

She wondered silently if her own father had done the same to her once upon a time, but somehow she doubted it. Good natured though he was, he wasn't the type to make a fool out of himself unless it was absolutely necessary. She wondered even if she would do such a thing and she doubted it seriously.

Leona cleared her voice to get his attention. He looked over at her with a raised eyebrow with Gentry there on his lap.

"So I suppose we can start earlier today," Leona said.

"If you want to, then of course. Let me get everything set up first, though."

No doubt he was referring to the sheer amount of candles he would be setting out that day. It was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 3: Reminiscing

WARNING: Some lemon ahead.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Reminiscing**

It had been a long day at work. The kids had been a bit rowdier today. Two fights had broken out and I was tired of speaking to irate parents who were far too emotional and did not look at things even mildly objectively.

But I didn't want to go home.

I didn't want to face Regal if he was there. I didn't want to look at Gentry, the very symbol of our broken relationship. Gentry had been conceived accidently unlike Leona which had been a deliberate decision. I felt betrayed even if it was silly to feel that way. We'd gone too long without sex—an easy thing to do for two busy individuals. Then one restless night turned into something entirely different. I wanted him desperately, I wanted him inside me. He'd barely had time to put on a condom. Then we clawed at each other like depraved animals. I pray we didn't make too much noise for Leona to hear; hopefully she was asleep. I was enjoying his roughness until I felt it; a fast, hot stream of ejaculation. I didn't know it was possible to feel such things, but he'd been far more stimulated this night. It was pleasant for a few moments until my brain realized what had just happened. Then I was yelling and screaming and kicking him off of me, demanding that he get away from me. This _beast_ had given me his seed even though I distinctly told him I didn't want any more children.

It was all in the heat of the moment. I'd forgotten how sensitive he was, how he always wanted to make me feel happy. But I was so angry. I accused him of imposing his will upon me. He'd wanted children—lots of them and I simply did not have the patience for it. And now it seemed things would be going his way. Even without knowing whether I was pregnant or not, I felt as if I had been taken advantage of.

He apologized profusely, begged for my forgiveness, even shed tears about it. My cold heart could not accept it and I sent him from my room. He'd grown uncommonly quiet and did not argue back. He simply obediently made his bed on the couch even though there were many other bedrooms he could have used. It stayed that way for weeks until I began to miss him there beside me at night. I'd gotten used to his presence there, I realized. I didn't like to admit that. Even after all these years, I hated admitting that I in some way depended on another person for comfort I could not seem to do without.

He would not make a move unless I did something first. It was out of respect and he must have learned that I liked it that way. I sought him out eventually there upon the couch and not the least bit asleep. He looked at me expectantly looking for some sign I suppose that his punishment was over. There was something more behind that gaze, but I could not place it. Maybe he knew what I would say next:

"The doctors confirmed it, I am with child." I waited for his expression to change, but it remained guarded. I knew he must have at least been happy about the news. "As you know, Regal, I do not want another child. I do not want to go through that whole process again." Still there was no change in his expression. "I am considering having an abortion."

At this, he sat up from his lying position on the couch. "Raine, you can't seriously be thinking about that." Gone was his expressionless mask. He was clearly frustrated. "I did not mean for things to happen like this. I wasn't scheming behind your back to blindside you later. None of this was planned, but so much of life isn't." He sighed. "I'd all but given up having another child with you at your behest. I did not push the issue. That was your decision. But sometimes, Raine, it is as if you forget that we're even married and you believe that you have to do everything on your own. You go to the doctor on your own and you probably talk about things to that doctor about decisions you're once again going to make on your own. As if these are things I could care less about, as if I have no stake in the matter. Then you walk down here as if I'd actually been aware of what you've been up to lately. What do you expect me to say?"

"I expect you to support me," I said coldly. I did not like the things that he was implying. I did not like to think I was somehow being unfair.

"I will support you," he said singularly. It was an obvious statement, I realized. Then he continued after a pause. "But why are you so against having another child?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but he interrupted me. Maybe it was a rhetorical question.

"You won't be alone. I would be with you every step of the way if you let me."

"That's easy for you to say when you're not the one having the child."

"Yes, it is biologically impossible for me." I could hear the testiness in his voice. It wasn't something that occurred often only at moments like these when I've really riled him up. "I know that, you know that and there's nothing anyone can do to change that." He paused for another moment probably to calm himself down. "Please, Raine," he said heavily.

The way he looked at me silently pleading, it took me aback. We were in agreement so much of the time that there was never a reason to convince the other of something. I knew, at that moment, that if I went through with an abortion that it would crush him. It might even cause irreparable damage to our relationship. Decisions had consequences, I knew. And there was that thing I could not do without—Regal's support.

Would it really be so bad? He would be there. Just like he had been for Leona and things had turned out well. It had not been like Genis at all. Compared to Genis, it had been a cakewalk. And Regal had a bit of a soft spot for children and that was an understatement. It had not been lost on me that such things were important to him. And I have to admit that it had begun to feel more like a family with Leona around. I didn't say anything back to him, I just moved closer and wrapped my arms around him; he did the same. I missed his closeness.

I thought he would be there for me. I pictured the future so much different from this. Now it felt as if I was all by myself. I had no issue with such a feeling before Regal. It was not a feeling I wanted to dwell on. Sometimes it was just better to reminisce. Instead of heading straight back home, I sat down on a bench and my mind went somewhere far away from the present.

* * *

I remember the time when Regal first sabotaged my precious composure and took control of both my mind and body. Just one kiss was all it took really. There was such passion behind it and lust as well. I think I might have passed out if he had held any long than he did—and this had been a partially tipsy Regal. The way I shivered each time I felt his touch, his lips—I honestly thought I'd be able to react with more poise. I was telling him one thing, begging him to stop, but my body had betrayed me. Always with the mixed signals. Why would any man want to deal with that?

For some reason or other he found me irresistible. And, well, I was no better. How easily I was able to relinquish my precious control at a moment's notice. Regal never forced me to do anything. He never raised his voice at me or demanded for me to do something I didn't want to do. He pampered me and spoiled me to death. It was clear that I was always on his mind. He seemed to care about anything that involved me. Would listen to even the silliest of my prattle with the keenest interest. He would encourage me when I thought I wasn't able to do something and he was always there when I needed him. But I didn't want to press my luck. When it came to his work, I tried not to intrude. Even when he catered to me so willingly and effortlessly as if it was second nature, his control over me was absolute. I hate admitting such things, but it's true.

There were times when he would want me all to himself and I would acquiesce helplessly. I might have been doing something, but then it was all forgotten when he kissed me in just the right way. I grow weak in the knees each time, but he was quite relentless, his foreplay long and involved. It was all mostly spur of the moment. I could never tell when Regal might be in the mood and for the longest time, he was the one who initiated any sexual interaction. There was no rhyme or reason or consistency. An entire month could go by and nothing of the sort would occur, perhaps even two or three months and then suddenly I would find myself in his arms, trembling before him in anticipation.

I was more relieved than upset with this arbitrary intimacy because I've never been "good" at such things: starting things off, expressing my feelings so as to draw the other into the same mood. I suppose in some ways I am quite cold. If it was up to me, the closest we'd be would be having dinner together and maybe a few laughs here or there. I knew Regal was a bit of a romantic—anyone could tell that, but still I'd not been privy to its completeness until I was officially in a relationship with him. But perhaps romantic was too a soft a word to describe it. For lack of a better word, horny would have fit the bill far better. He had what most would call a healthy appetite whereas my sex drive was near nonexistent. Were it not for his warmth, and his prowess, I suppose I would have happily lived my life not knowing the throes of passion and heat. It was like riding a new roller-coaster every single time.

I wished that I could reciprocate and show him the depths of my heart. I wanted to know how to take control of _him_ for a change. So I proceeded as I usually would when I had a troubling issue—I gathered the appropriate information and I studied it thoroughly. Yet I hesitated and stalled and stalled and stalled. I knew when he woke up in the morning and knew his morning routine by heart. I could have taken him then. I watched him with mounting intensity each morning and yet did nothing. I knew when he came home as well and he did so fairly punctually. He would take his station in the living room and begin to peruse over paperwork or he would go seek me out if he wasn't too busy. I knew this and yet still hesitated.

One day, I simply forced myself to do it. This had been going on for too long and my brain was getting tired of thinking about it. What was the worst that could happen? There wasn't a hateful bone in his body when it came to me. He was more likely to play along than belittle me. Still, I thought I'd have quite the time separating him from his work. I'd never attempted to disturb this part of his life fearing the worst. And really, there was no reason for me to do it other than to prove myself. I wanted to know if I too could exert control over him and his actions as he did me so easily.

I sat down beside him and he didn't even seem to notice, he was much too absorbed in his reading. I felt mounting butterflies even as I moved closer placing one innocent hand on his leg closest to me and then using my other to gently move the paper away from his face. That got his attention quite quickly just as I had imagined it would be in my head.

"Raine," he began, but I placed a silencing index finger upon his lips just as I slipped my very innocent hand under his button up top.

I blushed despite myself even though I'd felt him plenty of times before, it was still arousing to me the hardness of his muscles. My hand slowly ran up the ripples of his abdomen. Yet he still looked as if he wanted to protest which he did much to my irritation.

"Raine, I really have to look over this else I'll be completely unprepared."

"I don't care," I challenged the other.

I placed my other hand under his shirt too in massaging motions. Was it her imagination or did his eyes soften at this? Those darn papers were still in the way so I slipped under his arms so that I could improve my position. I could tell he was about to protest again, but then I threw myself into a kiss. _C'mon, put your arms around me..._ I pressed my hands against him with sufficient pressure and moved my hands in a subtle but circular motion. I heard the flutter of falling sheaths of paper and a sharp intake of breath as he pulled away from my lips. Was he upset?

"Are you okay?" I asked despite myself, though a grin stole across my face.

"I'm fine..." he answered dizzily, "But what _was_ that?" he asked furtively.

Of course, I would not tell. I simply tried the motion again in which he did groan with pleasure. I positioned myself a little better upon his lap, my knees betwixt his spread legs and kissed him once again for good measure. This was going better than expected actually. It seemed as if he'd forgotten just how to put his arms around me as I pressed closer into him kissing him so deeply that had I gone any further I might have made him gag. Then I turned from him deciding that I'd place my romp against his groin and then I began to move sensually—nice and slow in almost an "S" shape I twisted myself and my bottom. I held myself up by pressing my hands upon his legs. It was quite a workout, believe me. But I think he rather enjoyed that as he did— _finally!—_ put his arms around me.

"I'm not sure what's gotten into you..." he began in questioning tones, but never finished.

Well, I suppose this would be considered strange behavior for me, engaging in lap dances and such...but, at least, he was no longer protesting. As you can imagine, I could feel his rod quite easily against me. The thought alone made me blush which was silly, but I can't always control my emotions as I've stated before. I knew, though, that it was not fully extended—he wasn't fully aroused. A very hard man to please, indeed. What to do? Was he surprised, sure, but arousal was a different matter altogether it seemed. Good thing I had one more trick up my sleeve as I finally gave my poor legs a rest and turned my body towards him once again, his expression questioning.

I began to unbutton his suit pants—no resistance to that. I unzipped it as well. I peered over, found his boxers and slipped my hand under this so that I could have a go at those magnificent family jewels to give them a…helping hand. The _look_ on Regal's face: pure surprise. I'm not sure what he had expected, but apparently it hadn't been this. I could plainly read his expression: _Did you really just_ grab _my..._ I gave him a nod to answer his unspoken question. Amidst all the surprise though, it was important to note that he still did not resist, not in the slightest.

This was, in fact, the first time I'd ever felt such a thing with my bare hands. It felt soft and hard at the same time. It was something alive and pulsing and yet very sensitive. It was quite fascinating. I let my thumb tease the tip of it and I ran my hand down the length of it. Still hadn't stopped me, but I wasn't sure how much more he was game for. Then I gave his rod a firm squeeze in which he gasped and then groaned helplessly as I then rubbed my clenched hand back and forth. Oh how the magical rod thus grew in surprising length. I congratulated myself as I'd done what I thought might be impossible for me to do on my own. I brought you to this state of arousal, Regal, even though you so plainly had something else to do.

I could see it on his face, the look of devious intentions which only occurred at moments such as these. He was quite ready and open. I felt his hand pluck mines from his sensitive area not in any aggressive manner, but the gesture concerned me. Were my motions not to his liking?

"Now, Raine," he said regaining a modicum of his former composure, his eyes alight with mischief, "there are better ways to do that."

Then I realized what he was talking about luckily in the nick of time for I did not want him to become the aggressor. He was fully intending to place me on my back on the couch. _Oh, no you don't!_

"Of course," I responded, "Let me show you."

I pressed my hands against his chest now and he kindly moved back onto the couch allowing me to mount him. Clearly this was new for him as he seemed quite tense beneath me.

"Relax..." I whispered into his ear as I came down upon him.

Well, he relaxed, but only a little. _Oh ye of little faith._ I was not nearly as smooth as he was when it came to removing clothes. Actually, it's kind of difficult to do during lovemaking. He grinned at me knowingly as he eventually helped me out in that regard, simply tossing off his shirt without unbuttoning it and me doing the same. I pulled down his pants as he did mines and we finally relinquished ourselves of clothes.

Now I truly mounted him and leaned down once again to him. "How do you like it?" I asked.

I thought of all the times he'd rammed me into the bed over and over again—and, yes, I did enjoy his roughness after all that tedious foreplay. I thought I knew what his answer would be.

"Nice and slow," his voice rumbled beneath me.

"Really?" I asked not truly believing.

"Yes," he confirmed, "Just like..." I'd already began upon him as slowly as I could manage. "that...Ah, _yes..._ "

I could tell that in fact he was enjoying it, but this was more than what I bargained for. He moved beneath me in the same slow, rhythmic manner. Oh, but it took so much more effort! I felt all of my muscles being worked into oblivion. I gripped the couch for dear life. Maybe I should have planted more kisses upon him as he would do me, but I was breathless. He moaned with pleasure though and obviously he was not as breathless as me. This still wasn't his climax and I was determined to reach it. I knew he would reach it soon, however, as the look of pure rapture was upon his face. And when an elated sigh escaped his mouth I felt him ejaculate inside me.

I was drenched in sweat now, but I was almost as glad as he was for the release...of my poor muscles that is. As I fell atop him and gave him a kiss upon the crook of his neck.

"Wasn't there something you had to do?" I asked with sly satisfaction. I barely managed to say it between breaths.

"...Ah...well, it can wait," he replied with subtle regret in his tone.

Maybe there was still time that night for him to continue his work, but he certainly did not give those papers a second glance. It was time for me to take a shower as I felt his breathing slowing beneath me. Surely we were both tired, but as I attempted to climb off, his hand stayed me.

"Please, stay with me," he requested.

Technically, I suppose that was a bit like an order and I had wanted to domineer him this entire night, but he seemed to peer into my very soul with those eyes of his. Finally, I laid back down atop him at which time he sat up slowly.

"Let me repay the favor," he said with a rare grin, "Just relax..." he said further as he laid me down gently on the couch behind me. "You seem a bit...worn out," he rumbled to my ear now. He kissed the soft part right beneath my left shoulder. "I truly..." Now he kissed my left breast, "apologize..." Then it was my right one.

How he teased me with his gentle, tingly kisses making me quiver beneath him. _Grrr..._ But there was no need to feel upset. It was impossible for me to feel upset. He could continue in this way for long periods of time—I've yet to actually pinpoint the true length of time as my brain was too busy turning into a gooey mess. He was determined to reach every inch of me tedious though it seemed, but I was so helplessly aroused that I actually felt a headache coming on. I suppose he was being even slower this time as he hadn't even gotten to my legs and I was practically squirming. I was sufficiently wet and wanting of something to satisfy my now throbbing vagina... _Now get on with it_. I pulled his head back up to me, tugging a bit on his hair.

"I'm _quite_ ready," I told him perhaps with a bit too much irritation.

"My, aren't we pushy today," he replied with an amused glint in his eyes, "But I like that side of you as well..."

And glorious day did he slide into me, my legs intently grasping onto him. Then it was as if we had entered a desperate race featuring Regal as the rider and me as the howling animal beneath. I can be quite vocal and I was certainly that this night, calling his name and such. Shameful, I know, but completely unavoidable. I cannot deny his expertise in this area as I climaxed in even quicker time than I calculated. _Impossible!_

I was sweated again, but not nearly as much as before and when all was done he laid beside me. Of course, he didn't lay _atop_ me as I would be crushed and he was ever mindful of that. I snuggled into his warmth. We lay in spooning positions with me in the front and Regal in the back. He lets one of his arms drape over me while his other hand ran through my bedraggled hair though it was soothing all the same.

"I hope I haven't set you back too much," I said after a moment of comforting silence.

"A little late to be concerned," Regal said with a chuckle.

"You're not mad, are you?" I asked in a smaller voice.

"Hm. I can never stay mad at you for long," he answered without pause.

I turned to look at him knowing that I was leaving myself in prime position for yet another kiss and predictably he brought his lips to mine, pulling me a little closer. Just as I was experiencing what one might call bliss, he abruptly ended the activity much to my annoyance.

"I do have to wake up at some point tomorrow—preferably in the morning," he said wearily, falling back on the sofa.

I wondered if I could sabotage even this, but I decided that I had quite proven myself this day and there was no need to keep stringing him along. Besides, he took great effort into running his company. I would hate to be the cause for some irreparable damage. I would like for our relationship to be beneficial to one another and not disruptive to our lives. But tonight...tonight had been necessary for my ego.

Regal had already dropped off after the quiet had resumed between us. I would have to make sure to wake him upon morning as this was much later to when he usually went off to bed preceding a work day. _I'm such a bad influence..._ At the very least, I'm sure he had sweet dreams that night. There would be much confusion the next day, I was sure as neither of us was used to waking up on a couch and getting ready for work. Papers were still strewn across the floor. He probably didn't even get a chance to consider what he might wear tomorrow. We'd forgotten dinner altogether...Oh, well, we'll see.

The next morning came so quickly that even I wasn't aware that it had arrived. So much for being the self-proclaimed alarm clock. I did wake up at some point, but I knew with a sinking feeling that it was much too late. I nudged the other, but he was quite heavily asleep and would require more coaxing.

"Come on, sweetie, time to wake up," I tried to say in my most pleasant voice as I shook him gently.

I always wondered how he would react if I gave him a nice crisp slap across the face, but the fear that he might have some sort of reflex to this always stayed my hand. Even without an exsphere, I would not like to know what it would feel like.

His brow furrowed and he tried to turn away from the disrupting noise of my voice, but some pressure upon his shoulders ceased his efforts. Then I moved a bit closer to his ear. I knew he was starting to wake up so he'd catch on to my next words quite quickly. "You're gonna' be _late_ for work," I said in the same pleasant tones.

That got him. He was up in a second. I'd been leaning against him with my hands upon him, but now he almost roughly moved me away. I tried but failed to not grin at his frantic motions—but a frantic Regal was a rare sight indeed.

"I can't _imagine_ what time it is," he said, squinting, but then covering his eyes with his forearm from the brightness of the room.

Sun poured easily into the room from the windows nearby. We were both naked as well and so it was quite a bit cooler getting up. It took him a bit for his poor eyes to adjust to the assault of sunlight. He climbed out of the couch unsteadily—the couch was much closer to the floor than their bed—and then placed his large hands upon my arms to move me closer to him. He gave me quick kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry, excuse me," he said quickly.

Before I could respond, he was already making his way upstairs with a profound sense of urgency. Oh, yes, he was quite frantic and naked as well—quite hilarious, really. I thought to myself that I should be helping and perhaps getting ready too.

I went to the nearest bathroom and cleaned myself efficiently before climbing the steps to our room and throwing on some clothes. Regal was still grooming his self in the bathroom—he always took longer than me in those regards. I thought perhaps that I should make something to eat, but as I stepped downstairs and into the kitchen, I thought better of it. I did not want to make my husband's day any worse than what it might already be. I still hadn't sensed any anger from him, but still...All of this could be attributed to my..."pushiness" yesterday. I went to the living room and began to gather up the mess of papers on the floor into one stack.

When he finally made it downstairs again, he was presentable, but a bit ruffled looking. What would his co-workers think? I walked over still with the papers in my hand. I combed my hand through his ample hair which seemed a bit too bushy and then pulled at various clothes articles to straighten them up a bit—now he was, a little more presentable. People would still notice, for sure.

"What exactly do you have to do today?" I asked after I was done fussing over his appearance.

"In layman's terms, convince person with deep pockets that Altamira is a good city to invest in."

My mouth dropped at this. He was going to be _presenting_ something and trying to persuade people. "And you're...ready for this?" I asked, starting to feel a bit guilty.

"I'm not overly concerned," Regal said in dismissive tones, "There will always be others. I'll just have to wing it." Then he was looking at me with a concerned look. _What in the world did he have to concern himself with me about? He has enough on his plate._ "Won't you be late to work as well?" he asked.

"Spring break," I told him, "I won't be needed until a couple of days."

Then he smiled at me which was the opposite to how I thought he should be reacting to all of this. "Then why don't you come with me today?"

"Me? I think I've been enough of a distraction. Surely it'd be better to leave me here—besides, I'm hardly dressed for a corporate setting."

Regal stepped closer to me so that he could place his hands upon my shoulders. "You're more than just a distraction to me," he began. _Oh, Regal, now isn't the time to be romantic-aren't you late?_ I was growing a bit frustrated with him, but his steady gaze calmed me if only a little. "You make me a better person—" _Lies, lies; all of it!_ "And it would be my greatest desire to have you there with me to lend me your confidence."

"Alright," I said giving in to him. I realized he was being completely serious. I am most undeserving of your praise; the least I can do is come with you.

"Now let's see if my carriage is still out there."

Regal took a carriage to work. Like clockwork, the coachman would be there. The man might have left seeing as he'd taken so long to show up, but lo and behold, the carriage was still there and I, still holding the papers, and then Regal climbed into it. We still had a twenty-minute ride ahead of us so I took it upon myself to begin reading aloud the articles I had in my hands. It was all terribly dry stuff, but Regal seemed to be listening intently.

"Do you have that?" I asked after I finished up the first page.

"Um hm," he rumbled, "But why are you so far away?"

I was only sitting a few inches away from him so I was a bit confused with this, but then sighed wearily as he pulled me closer imploring me to lay across his lap—on a carriage no less.

"Your beautiful voice makes even the drabbest of reading sound enchanting," he said in his usual earnestness. He was playing with the tendrils of hair in my face with a gentle smile on his face.

Here I was with mounting worry and he was enjoying himself, just as relaxed as always. I frowned at this. "Are you really paying attention?" I asked.

"Of course, of course," he replied, but a wicked grin had stolen across his face.

No he wasn't. _Men, I swear..._ I'd become too much of a distraction for him, I realized. I might have been able to read all of it, but he would not be receiving any information. Could it be that he was still under my spell? And here I was splayed across his lap, tempting him with minimal efforts on my part. I did begin to feel some hardness on my backside.

"Regal!" I said with alarm. It would surely be embarrassing to walk around with a hard-on. "You have work in a few minutes."

"Yes, yes, I know," he said, "But it is rather difficult to control..."

 _I knew it! I should have—_ "Maybe I should have stayed at home."

"That would be pure torture," he said looking away from her and then looking down at her again with the beginnings of worry etched on his face. "But I won't force you to do anything you don't want to..."

I shook my head at this. _You have better things to worry about._ "Then behave yourself," I said.

It must have fallen on deaf ears as I felt his hand slide under my skirt. I wished I'd worn pants today. Within a second, I was sighing with pleasure and this did not help his "hardness" issue.

"Regal—I said behave yourself!" I said with more alarm than last time indicating that I sincerely meant it, but I could not stop another moan from erupting from my throat. Those large hands of his was quite adept in the art of making me bite my tongue and he knew it! That wicked grin was on his face again.

He kissed me but at least it hadn't been on the lips or else things would have taken a turn for the worst (or the best depending on how one viewed it). He took his hand away from me, allowing me to regain some semblance of composure. He took his index finger which had so thoroughly penetrated me and placed it into his mouth—you wicked, wicked man—letting it dwell there as if to relish its flavor. His expression did take on a relaxed, dreamy state as he stripped all flavor from that devious finger. I took it upon myself to sit up as this position was too much for Regal in his current state.

"Hey, we're almost there," I warned him. "I think it's time you _composed_ yourself."

He gave me a serene nod and then leaned against the side of the carriage. The roads were quite smooth in Altamira so the jostling in the carriage was to a minimum in that regard. Soon all I heard were the rhythmic clak-claking of the two horses ahead of us. He'd closed his eyes, but I knew he wasn't asleep. A naughty thought came to my mind as I looked down towards his crotch to see if it was noticeable which it wasn't by this time. I was almost sad to see it go. Always with the mixed messages. Of course, he would choose this time to look over at me and it was too late for me to look away—he knew where my eyes had been trained as a roguish grin came to his face. He sat up straighter, leaned towards me, and planted a very tame kiss upon my forehead.

"Time for that later," he said in a frustratingly placid way.

My face reddened at the irony as if I hadn't been the cool head of reason this whole time! He laughed at my expense. I was more surprised that we had arrived at the destination. He was much more aware of his surroundings than he'd let on as he looked on expectantly. The coach stopped at the tall skyscraper. He placed one of his hands on mine and gave it a reassuring squeeze as he smoothly climbed out. Then he helped me do the same. Regal exchanged a few parting words with the coachman before the horses were trotting off and we were left standing together before the entrance.

"Let's get this over with," Regal said with a sigh. It was the first real sign of worry about the situation that I'd seen from him all morning. At least he hadn't completely taken leave of his senses.

I wish I wore something more becoming of a duchess other than this silly skirt and blouse, but Regal seemed unconcerned with this. Beside him, I looked terribly underdressed. Still, he walked with confidence into that building and everyone was quite glad to see him even if he was late and even with me attached at the hip. We didn't hold hands since I did not like doing that in public, but I did walk beside him. I received a good amount of delighted "good mornings" from everyone much to my surprise. I _was_ a half-elf after all. Regal must have trained his employees well, I thought with some bitterness. It was hard for me to believe that their smiles were actually genuine. We rode the elevator and proceeded to his office or at least, I thought we were heading there. Instead, we took a turn in the hall and went directly into a meeting room where people were already gathered.

There might have been some talking before, but upon seeing Regal, they all sat up straighter and tidied themselves: briefcases being snatched off tables, papers being shuffled neater, legs pulling off the table, and much "ahem"-ing. How long had they been waiting?

"I am grievously sorry for my tardiness..." Regal began. He indicated the seat at the head of the table for me and without fuss I sat down there. If they were taken aback by this, no one gave any indication. Regal continued on as if this was actually part of this presentation ending with, "I'm glad that you took so much time out of your schedule to wait for my arrival."

The man who I suspected he was addressing, smiled and nodded. He responded without even an ounce of ill-will, "Yes, well, your reputation precedes you. I know you to be a _very_ busy man and, in fact, I should be the one honored of your presence here today."

What kind of reputation did my husband have to elicit _that_ kind of response out of the man who for all intents and purposes was a stranger to him? They started off on a good note and the meeting went just as well. Regal stood the whole time, but it seemed to suit his position. From what I could tell, the man was already plainly in love with Altamira to begin with and didn't require much more convincing on Regal's part. In fact, when all was said and done, he invited us to dine with him and his wife later on that day. I hadn't been all that excited about it, but that turned out fine as well when I realized that the very human investor had a very half-elven wife.

All in all, it had been one of the better days I spent with Regal, but I digress from whatever point I'd been trying to make from the beginning. Was there a point to all of this? I closed my eyes to catch the beginnings of my tears. When I did things like this, it only made the now much harder to bear. Wishing wouldn't get me anywhere, doing this would do nothing for me yet I would torture myself this way with increasing frequency.

I come home in no mood to deal with Gentry. I might say a few words to Leona, but eventually, I quite literally hide in my room until the next day began and I can run off again to my work which was also giving me a headache.

It was a vicious cycle and something needed to change. I just didn't know where to start.


	5. Chapter 4: The Seed's Consequence

**Chapter 4: The Seed's Consequence**

Raine had never seen that look on Lloyd's face before when he heard the news about the comet crashing and destroying Iselia and its surrounding area. She was just glad she had been there along with Sheena. The entire area should have been closed off to the general public as it was too dangerous for anyone to try and enter, but Raine was almost certain that they were the first on the scene. The air was unbreathable and if there were survivors, they would be on their own until the air cleared out.

What were the chances that she would decide to go out to the Triet Ruins to conduct further research and at the same time cross paths with Lloyd who had been on the tail of a particularly dangerous monster that had already claimed the lives of several residents at Izoold? Raine had ended up assisting Lloyd when she heard the news. Besides, having a healer on hand could be the difference between life and death and she also suspected that the creature had made its home in the ruins, a place that housed a multitude of odd creatures that liked their privacy. And what were the chances that they'd run into Sheena as she was investigating the changes in the levels of mana in the air. She was currently trying to compile a list of places which radiated the most mana with the help of her summon spirits.

It had been a happy reunion at first. Lloyd was his usual self and thoroughly enjoyed the coincidence of their meeting. Naturally, they would help each other achieve their goals since as Lloyd put it: "Three heads are better than one." They decided on doing what seemed the most important and it just so happened to be Lloyd's search for the ferocious beast, then Sheena's mapping, and finally Raine's research on ruins. She did suppose that hers was by far the most selfish reason to be out there, but she'd needed a break from her life, a span of time when she wasn't constantly worrying about Regal, constantly frustrated by the seemingly lack of effort he was putting into recovering his memories. Something like that couldn't be rushed, but Raine doubted he'd ever begin jogging his own memories if he didn't spend enough time with her and re-familiarize himself with his family. Regal spent so little time with Gentry that she was sure he didn't recognize Regal as his father.

The ground had started trembling beneath them and it gradually began to increase. Raine insisted that they exit the ruins as even a subtle earthquake like this could topple a delicate structure such as the ruins. If there truly was something in there, it would be killed if the place collapsed on them. The trembling only increased as they made their way out and Raine knew she had made the right call. By the time they actually made it outside, the ground was becoming difficult to traverse. Then the cracks began to form and they could hardly hear each other talk. It was too dangerous to continue moving and so they were forced to wait it out. They covered their eyes and they huddled close together until slowly the rumbling subsided. It took even longer for the dust to settle.

Lloyd was the first to stand. "Raine, do you have any idea what just happened?"

Raine carefully climbed to her feet along with Sheena. Lloyd had always been taller than her, but it seemed as if he had actually grown a few more inches. She wondered if he had actually reached 6 feet. Either way, she certainly had to look up as she answered.

"Earthquakes aren't exactly a normal occurrence around here even after the Reunification. Otherwise these ruins would have fallen long ago. It would have to be something else..."

"For all we know, it _was_ an earthquake, just an unusually large one," Sheena said.

Lloyd looked at them pensively. "Something tells me this was more than just an earthquake. Let's at least make sure the girls are okay."

He was referring to his daughters Cecil and Cathe. Colette wasn't there at the moment taking a week long expedition to find more flower specimen. She'd opened up a flower shop in Iselia a few months ago and it had proven to be lucrative so far. Ludovic had tagged along with her as was his habit. Lucas, well, he'd been missing in action soon after returning home from the debacle with Arcangela. He wanted to be left alone and his family had respected his wishes.

Instead of searching for the two who had been left there, it would be more logical to get far away from the danger, but in standard Lloyd fashion they decided otherwise. Besides, Raine had learned long ago that one's heart did not always align with logic. Besides that, they'd lost their lead on the monster they'd been searching for, the Triet Ruins had collapsed on itself and it would be difficult to enter, unsafe to enter. She might have been sadder about this had she not been so anxious about the so-called earthquake. It was clear that they must have been far from the epicenter of the disaster. The closer they got to Iselia, the more fearful she became.

After almost a few hours of walking, it was clear that they were entering a zone which was not safe for them to stay for any long periods of time. For a while now, it had been becoming more and more difficult to breathe. Finally, Raine had to put her foot down and say that they could go no further, but it was easier said than done especially for Lloyd.

"If we go any further, we'll be endangering our own lives. We'll simply have to wait for the air to clear," Raine said to Lloyd whose eyes were fixed on the dust-filled area that looked to go on for miles before them.

He'd grown increasingly quiet as they'd made their way slowly back to Iselia.

"Something's not right here," Lloyd said. He hadn't even turned to look at her. It was as if he could see something she couldn't. "This land, the ground itself looks different like..."

Raine hadn't realized it until that moment as she looked down at the ground; it was barren, far too devoid of life. "I wonder if this has something to do with the decline of mana." Raine said aloud in a questioning tone.

It was then that Sheena called forth Undine and the water summon spirit soon stood beside them.

"Undine, can you sense anything odd about the mana here?" Sheena asked.

The spirit was quiet for a moment looking about itself and then turned back to Sheena. "There is a bit of disturbance here, but that's not what's caused this anomaly with the environment. It isn't related with water," she spoke in calm tones.

"Alright, thank you, Undine," Sheena said allowing her to vanish once again.

"But it is earth related," Raine said.

"Way ahead of you, Raine. Gnome, come forth!" Sheena shouted.

The large, energetic creature known for its bright red bow appeared before them. "You rang?" But then he paused immediately as it quickly grew more serious. "I haven't seen this kind of destruction in a long while."

"What is it, Gnome? What happened?" Lloyd asked in urgent tones.

"Hold your horses!" Gnome turned towards where Lloyd had been staring before. "A large piece of rock from the heavens, I think you humans call them comets, made a crash landing not too far from here. I doubt anything living would have survived that kind of thing—very earthshattering."

"A comet?" Raine asked. "I'm surprised there wasn't more widespread destruction."

"Well, it wasn't a full one, just a piece. When rocks like that come from the heavens, they get broken down into smaller pieces. Looks like this was almost completely gone, but a piece got through—just a small piece. You guys are _really_ lucky!"

"Thanks, Gnome, at least we know what's happened," Sheena said trying to keep her voice even.

Just like Undine, the earth summon spirit vanished as well. For an excruciatingly long moment, a silence came upon them. Lloyd was no longer looking at them but staring into the distance as if he could see something, but Raine knew that he couldn't. Iselia was in that direction and so was his home which was nearby his hometown. His daughters had been there... Out of respect, the two women bowed their heads, but eventually Raine broke the heavy silence.

"Lloyd, we can't stay here forever, we have to find shelter and wait for the air to clear and then...and then..."

Lloyd looked back at her. She'd never seen that look on his face before: frustration, despondency, desperation all wrapped into one. "I have to go," he uttered with all the earnestness in the world.

"What are you talking about?" Sheena said loudly, "I'm sorry this happened, but there's nothing we can do right now, okay?" Her expression was pained. "We'll come back, we'll search this place from head to toe, but right now, we should leave."

"I have to go," he repeated. It was as if Sheena had said nothing at all. "And you two are going to help me." He turned to them completely then.

"Listen, Lloyd," Raine began, "There is no physical way you can walk in there and survive. You'll suffocate within minutes."

"So we just abandon them? Abandon everyone who might be in there. You _can't_ be serious," Lloyd said back.

"Oh, I am very serious, Lloyd," Raine said. "Think about it, if you can't survive in there, the people already in there are worse off than that. I wish there was a Plan B, but..."

"You don't sugarcoat things, do you?" Lloyd said looking away from her. "Call me crazy, but I do think there is some way for me to go in there just for a little bit without coming to too much harm."

"That won't work here," Raine said exasperatedly, "You can't just believe in a miracle and expect one to fall into your lap. In situations like these, it is best to retreat and avoid more unnecessary casualties."

"With all due respect, Raine, I think I'm a bit too old to be sitting through another one of your lessons. I know all these things, but if there is even the slightest chance that I could get to my daughters, then I want to take it. I would give my life to protect them—

"Unnecessarily," Raine interrupted angrily.

"And you would do the same were you in my shoes," his voice cutting across hers, "Despite what you think, I know you'd risk everything to save Leona if she was in dire trouble."

Raine looked away when he said this. "I may have an idea, something that you could use to protect yourself from the polluted air."

Lloyd smiled briefly at her, "I knew you had something hiding up those clever sleeves of yours."

"Only because it's impossible to reason with someone so thickheaded!" Raine, however, found a small smile crawling on her face. "But it will still be risky regardless. Give me that scarf you have in your pocket," Raine ordered.

"This?" he asked a little confused as his hand found what Raine had been referring to.

Clearly, Lloyd had forgotten it was there and when he took it out fully, Raine realized that it probably wasn't his as it was bright pink with white polka dots, something a certain frilly young woman would wear, something Cathe would wear. He paused to gaze at it before finally handing it to her, his expression somber now. Raine looked at it knowingly.

"As soon as Cathe knew what I was setting out to do, she gave me her self-proclaimed 'Good Luck' scarf, but she always does things like that. I swear I think I have an entire shelf of those things...or, at least...I had..." Lloyd simply let the sentence trail off.

Raine quietly took the canteen which had been hooked on her hip and then poured the entirety of its contents on the scarf. Afterwards the scarf was thoroughly soaked. Her hands glowed a bit as she ran her hand down the length of it quite a few times before handing it back to Lloyd.

"The water will filter the contaminated air and the magic I placed on it will preserve the wetness for much longer than usual."

"Hm, it feels warm," Lloyd observed.

"That tells you that the magic is still running through it," Raine explained. "I'd say you have at least four to five hours before the cloth dries completely and it becomes useless after the magic dissipates, four to be safe. In total, you have twenty hours. We could wait until morning," Raine immediately saw the look that told her it would be impossible to convince him to wait even one minute, "But you can start now, midafternoon. As close as we are to Iselia, I think there should be sufficient time to make it there and back, hopefully before night time. The landscape will probably be different-

"Raine, I understand. I know this place by heart. I think I'll be able to find my way quickly enough."

"And take this," Raine took off her pack and dug out a pair of goggles. She'd planned on using it for digging, but she supposed that they were serving a greater purpose now. Then she handed it to him.

Already he was wrapping the bright pink polka dotted scarf around his mouth and now he was also wearing no-nonsense goggles which fit around his head well enough. "Anything else you want to give me?" Lloyd's muffled voice asked. She could hear the smile in his voice. He knew that he looked ridiculous.

"Nope, you're all set, hero," Raine said sardonically. "Now go, time is already wasting."

"Alright, Raine, Sheena—Wish me luck."

It was hard to take him seriously now in this get-up, but she knew that he could very well not make it out of there alive, but she decided that now was not the time to tear down his confidence.

"Good luck," Raine said quietly.

"Good luck, you knucklehead," Sheena said, "We'll wait for you back at the ruins, okay?"

Lloyd nodded at her. He turned and then silently made his way further into the dust bowl. That would be the last they saw of him for the rest of the day.

"You actually let him go," Sheena said after a moment.

They'd been standing there like two lost puppies.

"I had to," Raine said, "As if I have any say in what he does anymore. Once he makes up his mind, there's no stopping him."

"Yeah," Sheena said slowly, "Stubborn to the end...Now where did he learn _that_ from?"

Raine smiled at her. "I taught him many things; stubbornness wasn't one of them."

Sheena was smiling as well. "C'mon, let's get back to the ruins before our lungs fill up completely with dirt."

* * *

The sun had barely broken past the horizon before Raine made out Lloyd's form in the distance. Neither one of them had been able to get a good night's rest and now that they saw this, they could finally let out a collective sigh of relief, at least a partial one. The destruction the comet left behind must have claimed thousands of lives, it was a tragedy that would go down in the history books, for now they could only take solace in small victories—Lloyd was still alive. He was, in fact, holding someone—another victory. As he got closer, they could tell, however, that there was only one person with him and not two. Raine reasoned that carrying two fully grown women would have been far more exhausting and decrease his chances of making it out on time if he was weighed down too much, but she shook her head quickly at her cold thoughts.

The two were standing up by the time he made it and Raine knew immediately that he was holding Cecil and not Cathe. Lloyd set her down gently on the ground. No words needed to be spoken as she knew she was expected to see to her right away. She did take note of Lloyd's condition. He sat down wearily, taking off the goggles and scarf—he was exhausted perhaps even beyond that, but he was still functioning and Raine suspected it was purely because of adrenaline. He was caked everywhere with dust only his mouth and eyes being spared. His eyes were on Cecil. 'Is she going to live?' Lloyd's tired eyes seemed to ask her.

For both Lloyd and Cecil's health, she began to look her over. Miraculously, the young woman was breathing, though just barely. Raine immediately used her magic to correct this. It was at times like these that she wished she shared Felix's ability of instantly diagnosing someone upon sight, she was forced to rely on outward bodily signs. She hadn't thought it was a limiting factor until she'd met someone who could do it better, but this was no time to lament her healing abilities. She checked her pulse and knew that it was slowly returning to normal. Raine looked to Lloyd and nodded giving him the smallest of smiles.

"Now get some rest," Raine ordered the other.

At least for this, he didn't have to be told twice. Adrenaline could only last for so long and for Lloyd it hinged on Cecil's likelihood of surviving. With this question answered, his energy left him quickly and he fell asleep even while still sitting up. Sheena took it upon herself to lay him out properly.

"Cathe..." Sheena said singularly as Raine continued to observe Cecil's condition.

"She most likely perished immediately. I'm surprised that Cecil is so...intact."

"It sounds heartless but, I have to agree. I guess we can say it's another miracle."

"Yes, it does seem to happen a lot around that guy," Raine said referring to Lloyd. "I hope those miracles keep on coming..."

"Is Cecil really alright?" Sheena asked concerned with her last statement.

"No, she's fine. I was just...thinking about Regal."

"Oh," Sheena said leaning back on her arms. The three of them were positioned around a long since burnt out campfire and Sheena sat beside Lloyd's sleeping form. On the other side of the fire was Cecil and Raine. "You just have to give him time. From what you've told me about him, this is probably a really rough time for him. What if you were someone in his shoes, someone whose life was already planned out for you because of your birthright and social status? He was trapped for quite a long time from what I understand and that's the part of his life he remembers the most. With those controlling elements gone, he must have thought himself freed from all that obligation, but now there's you, there's his so-called daughter and son—these are all responsibilities that he's obligated to accept and to him, it's no different than before when he was trapped."

"So you think I'm trapping him?" Raine asked.

"No, I think that's how Regal sees it. He doesn't yet understand that these were all his choices."

"I think I understand," Raine said slowly. She looked up to the cloudy skies in deep thought. "Thank you. I believe I can come up with a better way to deal with this—I can at least try it..."

"I'm glad I could be of help."

"You've always been really good at reading people," Raine said pushing back tufts of her hair behind her ear.

Sheena laughed lightly. "Well, I learned from the best," she said looking down at Lloyd.

"Something's been troubling you as well," Raine said knowingly. "Your reason for being at the Triet Ruins was actually quite intriguing, but I wondered why such information would be so pertinent. It isn't as if you have a need for mana. Then I realized it was for someone else's sake."

"I see your deductive reasoning hasn't dulled. It's for Zelos. When you told me about Lucas, about how he was born on a certain day, it got me thinking about how mana actually behaved. I knew it was always out there, but maybe there are places that mana is more attracted to. So far, I've learned that all those ruins that we visited actually harbored air with much more mana, Triet Ruins being no exception."

"So all this for Zelos?" Raine asked. She waited for the other to continue on with that train of thought.

"Yes." Raine satisfied with Cecil turned to look at Sheena properly as the ninja leader evaded her gaze. "Well, I didn't want to tell anyone. He told me not to because he didn't want people to worry especially not Lloyd."

"You can tell me," Raine said, "And we'll do what we always do and avoid telling Lloyd unless absolutely necessary."

Sheena closed her eyes. "I'm tired of dealing with this alone—his condition is worsening," she finally said.

Raine could tell that it had been painful for her to even utter. She was probably breaking a promise to Zelos, but this was necessary. Zelos didn't always know what was good for him—in fact, he was infamous for this. She kept her expression neutral.

"He's gotten so weak now that he can barely get out of bed. He can do only the most rudimentary things that don't require much energy. I always knew that he had, well, self-confidence issues, but with me I thought he was getting better. Now it's as if he's made no progress at all. It's much worse now. He's given up. He doesn't want to be taken care of, he doesn't want to be a burden on me, and he hates himself for being so weak. He has the most negative outlook on life I've ever seen and..." Sheena paused as tears sprung to her eyes, "I can't believe I'm actually crying," she said bitterly as she quickly wiped the wetness from her eyes. "I'd be able to deal with all of that, but...he doesn't listen to me anymore, he's shut me out completely. It's as if he's already decided everything. Ugh, it's so typical of him! To make stupid decisions without consulting me first. We're in this together—what kind of idiot just _forgets_ that at the worst possible moment ever?"

"Sounds to me that Zelos is simply being Zelos," Raine said her voice remaining level.

Sheena looked at her angrily. "Everything's falling apart and, of course, you're hardly affected by any of that."

"Let me make myself clear, I care about my friends and I care when they're suffering. Why must you be so dramatic?" Raine said sternly. "Isn't there something you always do when he gets hardheaded like that?" she asked.

Sheena was mystified by this question and shook her head.

"Knock some sense into him," Raine said simply.

"You want me to hit a cripple?—that silly stuff won't work," Sheena said incredulously.

"It seems to me that you're already seeing him as weak. You're probably treating him differently. Zelos may be insensitive sometimes and downright stupid, but he picks up on subtle cues like that. Maybe he _is_ still listening to you, but to things you don't actually say. Actions speak louder than words. He's given up because deep down you've given up on him too."

"That's impossible!" Sheena shouted, but then her angry expression softened little by little.

Raine did not expect the other to start bawling. It was such a pitiful sight that Raine was forced to do something she'd learned from watching Regal console a crying Leona. She scooted a little ways around the circle of rocks where the campfire used to be and wrapped her hands around the woman and patted her back reassuringly.

"I'm a horrible person," she said in a wobbly voice, "What kind of wife just gives up on their husband like that?"

"Show him that you believe in him," Raine said steadily.

"I will," she said with a sniff, "The next time I see him."

Raine knew when to keep things to herself, contrary to popular belief. The fact that she'd seen Zelos and saw no cure in sight was a good reason to not "believe" in his continued living. Sheena was a practical woman, a bit like her in that respect, but she also had a large caring heart that sometimes overshadowed this part of her. Sheena must have known that the prognosis looked grim and had decided that he was likely to die soon, but that part of her which had agreed with this was nearly subconscious. Her heart wouldn't allow her to stop going through the motions of caring for the worsening Zelos. In Raine's opinion, she'd been right to give up on him. Even if that changed now, it would only prolong his suffering. Perhaps Raine's heart too had become so big as to overshadow her core logic, she couldn't bear to tell such a thing to Sheena. She couldn't bear any of her friends suffering and Zelos was included. At the very least, his heart would be at ease when he finally drew his dying breath.

Sheena had managed to stop her crying after a while; the only thing that indicated that she had been was the slight redness around her eyes.

"Well," Sheena said standing up, "I'm to going to go see how it looks out there now."

"Don't go too far," Raine said.

"Sure, sure, Mom," Sheena said with a grin.

It was always funny to Raine how people claimed she was so motherly when she'd been absolutely petrified of being a mother in the first place. She felt as if she was doing a horrible job with Gentry. She'd left him in basically Leona and Felix's care and for no good reason than that she wanted to get away from it all. It wasn't even a good excuse. She probably would have done poorly with Leona as well, but things were different then—Regal was there, her Regal was there, showing her how parenthood could be done. She supposed she could continue to follow his example, but she had no motivation to. Not that she didn't care about Gentry, but if she was to raise him, she would do it on her own terms if Regal wouldn't be there. She would simply do all the necessary things for Gentry's wellbeing just as she had done for Genis. It hadn't gone so bad with Genis; she didn't see why it wouldn't work again.

Raine turned when Cecil started to stir. On her own she sat up with no difficulty at all. Golden hazel eyes looked at her through long unkempt maroon hair. Her expression was the calmest she'd seen on the high-sprung youth and it did, despite herself, begin to draw her in. Given the time to actually look at her without being highly annoyed or put off by her attitude, she had quite comely features: bright golden eyes that were full of life, full maroon hair that complimented her sun kissed skin, the startling femininity of her small nose and full lips. Had she always looked like that, Raine wondered. She supposed one's personality had as much to do with one's appearance as the physical features themselves.

"Raine," she said in a tone that was far too steady and quiet for her. When had she started referring to her by her first name? "It's been a long time since I've last seen you." Before Raine knew it, Cecil had placed her hand gently under her chin in an affectionate gesture.

No, Cecil would never do something like that. Cecil would never _look_ at her as she was looking at her now. Raine pulled back a little startled as her mind began to place that expression with someone else entirely.

"Kratos...?" Raine whispered.

Cecil's expression became pained as she looked away and then ran a hand down the length of her face. "What...? Where the hell am I? How did I get here?" she asked standing up on her own.

There was the tone Raine was used to hearing from her. It was as if her voice was Lloyd's personal alarm clock as he was roused immediately. Funny, since she was sure she and Sheena had been much louder than that. Whether Cecil was ready for it or not, she was bum rushed with a heartfelt embrace.

"Dad, you know how much I hate—

"I'm just glad you're alive."

Cecil was trying to escape his grasp, but then stopped after a moment. "Are you...are you crying?"

"Of course not," he said with a sniff.

Even Cecil couldn't retain her hard exterior when he was like that and finally reciprocated as her arms wrapped cautiously around him. She didn't understand the circumstances, but she must have sensed the seriousness of it.

Raine kept her distance as the two finally began to converse. Lloyd was telling her all that had transpired, at least concerning their home and Cathe's apparent death. She waited for things to calm down a bit before she finally disclosed to them what was on her mind. Silently, she wondered if it could have waited, but she knew it wasn't in her nature to, not when it came to things unknown.

"Lloyd," Raine began drawing the man's attention, "I think it pertinent that Cecil comes with me so that Felix can give her a more thorough examination."

"Is there something else wrong?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, there may be some...head trauma. Even you have to be wondering why it is she was so unscathed. Where did you find her?" Raine asked.

"Near the house, at least where it used to be," Lloyd said.

"Everything else around it was obliterated, right?" Raine asked.

Lloyd looked away when she said this. Raine supposed she could have stated that a little nicer. "Yes, it was a bit strange," he admitted. Judging by his tone, he didn't want to dwell on the inconsistency.

"I was outside," Cecil began slowly, when she realized what they were talking about. "The last thing I remembered was hearing this loud explosion, I'd never heard anything like it and then when I looked back everything was...just vanishing then it went dark. Next thing I know I'm waking up here."

"There was no way you could have survived and yet you have," Raine said. "I think there may be other forces at work here and I must make certain that Cecil is completely fine. Cecil?" Raine asked knowing the girl wouldn't be taking orders from her father, she needed her permission as well. "How do you feel?"

"I'd be a fool if I thought everything was fine—that's what my brother did; he didn't ask for help until it was too late and I don't want to repeat that idiot's mistakes. Do what you have to."

"Then I'll go with you," Lloyd said.

Cecil frowned a little at this, but did not openly protest.

"No," Raine said probably surprising Cecil. "There are other pressing matters you have to see to. News of this catastrophe still has to get out and...I'm sure Colette would want to know what's happened."

"Yes..." he said distantly.

"I'll make sure Cecil is safe, don't worry about that."

"I'm not worried about that," Lloyd said with a brief grin, "My girl can take care of herself." Cecil looked away as Raine suspected she was blushing. "I just hope our past decisions hasn't come back to bite us. Arcangela had been trying to prevent something, that much I got from Lucas...perhaps this was it. And something tells me there is more to this than meets the eye."

"We'll get to the bottom of it," Raine said assuredly. "When you can, come back to Altamira, that'd probably be a good place to meet up again."

"I will," Lloyd said with a nod. "Oh, and where's Sheena?" he asked as an afterthought.

"She went to scout ahead, she'll be back," Raine said.

Lloyd wished them well on their travels; he would soon be left to himself as Raine and Cecil made their way to Altamira. Raine glanced back at Lloyd's lone standing form. She was asking a lot of him, asking him to keep his wits about him, keep on with life while probably all he wanted to do was mourn for his loss. His entire hometown had been wiped out, a place which had finally accepted him and one of the first places to accept half-elves. His home as well which held memories of the family he had started with Colette was gone. It was as if his past had been annihilated in one fail swoop. Sheena would be there, Raine told herself, if he happened to fall apart completely.


	6. Chapter 5: Zelos' Decision

**Chapter 5: Zelos' Decision**

Zeph looked up at the house of his childhood. A time that was recent yet so far away. He had spent many fond years there with his brother and parents. He adored his ofttimes overly affectionate mom and his father who seemed to have little to no filter at all and always spoke what was on his mind. Those times seemed bright in his mind.

In contrast, the dwelling he gazed at now had lost its spark. The windows were darkened and covered. A heavy coldness had fallen upon the place and neither him nor his brother could stand to live in such an atmosphere. Eros had left first. For a while, Zeph had lost track of his brother until he too decided to leave. Both of them were fifteen. Old enough in this world to do anything an adult could. Most people stayed longer with their parents—until the age of eighteen—but it was not unheard of to leave sooner than that. Zeph had hesitated because of his mother. Over the years, however, she began to involve herself more and more with her duties as the leader of their village. Zeph suspected it had been because she too dreaded being in that house. Whatever the case, Zeph saw little of her mother and thus his reasoning for staying had dissolved.

Zeph had sought out his brother in Meltokio who was clearly lacking in both morals and stability. Eros was more of a wanderer, finding shelter more likely than not when he happened to charm some unsuspecting woman. Otherwise, he was crashing at their summer home. The butler that used to work there had long since moved on and the place was in need of some dusting and cleaning to make it a bit more hospitable. Leave it up to his brother to ignore tiny details like that. Zeph had found his brother strung out on the living room couch; a scene that had come as no surprise to Zeph since it was a Sunday afternoon; his brother was partial to staying out quite late on Saturdays. Mom probably would have had a fit.

Zeph declared later on that day when his brother was halfway coherent, that he would be staying there as well and then commenced to cleaning every inch of the property as his brother slept blissfully. That was how life had been ever since he left the hidden village. He had no idea what he would do with his life and he was sure Eros was of the same mindset. The house in Meltokio was now so immaculate that there was hardly anything left for Zeph to clean.

Lucas was gone. The one person who would have some idea or some plan was nowhere to be found. Maybe he was hiding too just like his father. Zeph had physically gone all the way out to his home near Iselia and no one there could give him any leads as to where he might be. Lucas wanted to be left alone much to Zeph's frustration. All he had now was his brother to keep him company and he wasn't much company. Eros was almost never at home unless it was Sunday and he wasn't there every single Sunday at that.

After a while, Zeph decided he would visit Mizuho again and somehow he'd been able to drag his brother along.

"I don't know how I allowed you to bring me out here again. I hope your brilliant idea doesn't include us staring at a door for hours on end."

Eros' condescending tone brought Zeph out of his thoughts who only afforded the other a glance. "I plan to do far more than that."

"Then get on with it. What's wrong? Getting cold feet?" Eros asked crossing his arms.

"The support I'm feeling from you right now—helpful," Zeph said with a frown.

"This is a complete waste of time. I'm just waiting for you to realize it. Needed some exercise and fresh air on this fine Sunday afternoon."

Zeph ignored his brother at this and began making his way towards the front door. He looked back at his brother who no longer followed him. He raised an eyebrow in question.

Eros shook his head. "I have nothing to say to him." Then he sat down on the ground with eyes averted. "And if I even catch a glimpse of that son of bitch, I'll kill him myself."

That was all Zeph needed to hear to know that he was on his own from here. He continued his trek to the door. The doorknob turned easily as it was predictably unlocked. He felt the need to be quieter than usual as he stepped into the dim entryway. There were no lights on, only some strangled rays of sunlight from the outside. The stairway to the second floor was on his immediate right after he stepped in and he trudged up the length of them. He continued to the last door at the end of the hall and then stopped. Carefully, Zeph placed his ear up against the door to see if he could hear someone breathing on the other side just as his mother had taught him. He waited and waited as his ears became in tuned with the surroundings until…there, there it was, soft and weak. He had to strain his ears to hear it. His father was there, but not asleep as his breathing did not indicate this.

He took a deep breath and then opened the door. Zeph wondered if his father had even registered the fact that there was another person in the room. He judged from his father's silhouette that he was sitting up with his back against the bed post.

"Father?" Zeph asked cautiously.

There was a subtle movement of his head as his father seemed to acknowledge his presence. "Fancy seeing you here," Zelos uttered at last. "Did you make a wrong turn?"

His voice was quite weary. Zeph wondered if it had become a task for his father to even hold a decent conversation. "No, I came to visit you," Zeph said.

"What for?"

Something about his nonchalant tone mixed with the obvious weariness began to irk Zeph, but he strove to keep this hidden. "Because that's what sons do from time to time."

Zeph waited for the other's response and there was nothing for a long drawn out moment.

"Why don't you get to the point already before I fall asleep and you'll have to come back much later to tell me this thing you're dying to say."

Zeph's brow furrowed at this. Trying to blow him off? Classic Zelos strategies of getting on people's nerves. "I was just giving you the courtesy of informing you that I'm going to get you some much needed help."

Zelos sighed at this. "I feel like a broken record sometimes. I'm not going to repeat myself."

"I'm _informing_ you. As in, you no longer have a say in the matter. What you're doing here is ridiculous."

"There is no help to be had. I know it's difficult for you to accept, but don't make things harder than it already is."

"Whatever, I don't have to listen to you. You don't have the ability to stop me anymore. Do me a favor and survive for a few more days."

When Zeph turned, he was unprepared for what happened next. He had only opened the door slightly when an abrupt burst of wind caused the door to slam shut and crash into his face. An acute spark of pain caused him to yell out. He checked his to see if there was bleeding, but there was nothing.

"You think _that_ will stop me," Zeph said stubbornly as he tried for the door again.

Yet it slammed shut.

"That's _enough_ , father."

Zeph thrusted the door open and this time the door slammed so hard that he swore the house quivered in fear.

"Do you plan on _locking_ me in? You can't keep this up, father." Zeph placed his hand on the doorknob. "How long are you going to continue this?"

"As long as possible," Zelos said between heavy breaths. "Until—"

Zeph looked back quickly when Zelos' voice cut off abruptly. He was aware that his father was weak now, but he didn't know just how much so until that moment. He dashed over to his father's slumped form.

"Father," Zeph said in a panicked tone. Then he repeated it thrice, shaking him all the while.

His pulse revealed that he was still alive, but his non-responsiveness let Zelos know that he had not simply fallen asleep. He was unconscious. Gently, Zelos laid his father back onto the bed comfortably.

"Idiot," Zeph said under his breath. "There's one person that might be able to help. The time for secrecy is over."

This wasn't the first time Zeph had experienced his father losing consciousness due to sudden exhaustion. One time, he had even carried him back to the house—not something his father liked to talk about. However, this time was much sooner than all the other times. Zelos had appeared haggard when Zeph was able to get a good look at him and also unshaven. It was as if he was simply awaiting his death. He'd given up.

Zeph made his way out of the house having made his decision. When he came out of the front door, he was surprised to find his brother lounging on one of the porch chairs. He'd fully expected his brother to still be in the front yard.

"How was he?" Eros asked after the front door was closed.

"Worse," Zeph said. "Whether he agrees with me or not, I will be getting him some help."

"And if that fails?" Eros asked casually.

"Then there's nothing else that can be done. But I don't expect that to happen."

Eros snorted at this.

"Sometimes, a positive attitude makes all the difference."

"Tell that to all the people with incurable, fatal diseases."

"Eros, why did you come with me anyway?"

Eros ran a hand through his ample dark hair. "Because you are oh-so persuasive."

"Oh, stop being so vague," Zeph said knowingly as he stepped down the porch steps, "You're just as worried about him as I am. I'm going to hope for the best even if you're too scared to do it. Now c'mon, we have a long ways to go."


	7. Chapter 6: Tell Me a Story

**Chapter 6: Tell Me a Story**

Raine had never traveled with Cecil one on one, but she was not expecting much conversation. She found that she did not want to engage in such activities. The few monsters that they ran into along the way were dealt with easily. As Raine observed Cecil's prowess with the blade, she knew Lloyd had been right in that regard. She didn't even have to lift a finger, not to attack or to heal. Cecil was something like a one-man army.

Cecil wasn't the talkative sort when there was nothing of interest to talk about and she was not one for drumming up idle conversation. Raine observed her from afar, looking for anything out of the ordinary. She did note early on that Cecil had trouble sleeping, but that was to be expected. Cecil had survived a rather traumatic event, perhaps her mind had started to remember. When asked about what she could remember from that time, Cecil haughtily reminded her that she'd already talked about it and didn't feel like going into it again.

As the days passed, Cecil appeared more solemn, more close-mouthed even in the midst of battle which she derived the most enjoyment. On the last day of their travels, Cecil finally spoke up, but only after Raine had asked for the umpteenth time.

"Cecil, I know something's been bothering you," Raine said, "You said you didn't want to be like Lucas? Well then prove it. I'm here to help you, but it's important that you tell me everything."

Cecil walked a little way ahead of her, her head tilted to the ground. "I should have died," she said at once.

Raine waited patiently for the other to expound.

"I felt...my body being torn to shreds. I must have died, I'm sure of it. I shouldn't be here right now. And I keep _dreaming_ about it. I hate experiencing it over and over again. I couldn't tell Dad...Are you really going to be able to help me?" Cecil asked without even turning her head towards her.

"What you told me must have been difficult, but it's a clue as well. You think you should be dead, yet you're alive. By all accounts you should be. Aside from that, however, do you feel whole? Do you feel like yourself?"

"I would like to say yes, but it isn't true. I've felt different the moment I opened my eyes."

"How so?" Raine asked, the hairs beginning to stand on her neck, but she managed to keep her voice level.

"I don't know. I feel—I can't explain it, alright."

That was the most Raine had ever gotten from the other and after that she fell back into her non-talkative state. There must have been a lot on her mind, a lot to decipher especially the things that could not be placed into words. She wondered what Felix would make of her. Would he take a glance and say "Aha, I have the answer" or were they in for a long, drawn out mystery? Even Felix didn't know everything. He would often refer to his books which gave her small comforts. She'd probably be beyond annoyed with the mocha-elf if it was otherwise.

When they reached her home in Altamira, the estate was quiet and lacking in warmth, but more so than usual. It was as if no one lived there. If Cecil was put off by the quietness of the house, she didn't mention it as Raine showed her the guest room.

What had happened since her impromptu trip? It didn't take her long to find the answers when she found two letters placed on the living room table, a place she would always check first for mail. There were two folded parchment paper: one with the name Felix in his shoddy handwriting and the other read Leona with her fanciful handwriting. With a sigh and praying that nothing too serious had occurred, she read them one after the other.

It appeared Leona had gone off in search of Lucas on her own, a fact that caused an eyebrow to raised. She'd become quite a bit more independent since her birthday and now she was leaving the house on long treks without even asking for permission. Yet Raine couldn't even begin to feel upset for all the guilt she felt for being so distant with her daughter as of late. The lessons she was taking with Felix had been placed on hiatus which was reasonable since they'd been going at it for almost an entire year without rest. Along with her studies with Felix, she'd also taken up studying psychiatry. Raine suspected it was motivated by Regal's condition, but she had seemed quite serious about it. Between the studying and taking care of Gentry, Raine supposed it was time for her daughter to take a bit of a vacation though this one was practically a goose chase. No one knew where Lucas was. She also stated that she'd called the babysitter in indefinitely so that Gentry wouldn't be left alone.

The part which really struck her was the last few sentences: _And please, mother, try to be more supportive of father. Instead of waiting for him to regain his memories which is not guaranteed to happen, you should make new memories with him. If you two can fall in love once, it can happen again._

"Easier said than done, Leona," Raine said to herself.

It was not lost on Raine that Regal seemed far more comfortable with Leona than her. Perhaps Leona was a bit more inviting, but it was made quite clear that she looked like his mother. Regal could make a connection with Leona for that reason alone. Raine did not have such an advantage. The Regal which lived with them now was just fundamentally different. The events that they had gone through to bring the two worlds back together was so life changing that she doubted there was any connection to be had between them. The night she had to sit him down and explain at least the bear minimum of the history that had taken place and him staring at her as if she was speaking foreign language was enough to turn her off completely. She couldn't work with that. She needed at least some part of his former self to work with. Otherwise… She set down Leona's letter and looked at the other.

Felix's letter was equally to the point as Raine unfolded his as well and read it with squinted eyes trying to make out his barely legible script. Unfortunately, he was taking it easy somewhere in a hotel not nearby and would return in a week. The address he left were to one of the smaller hotels on the outcrops of the city, a city which by the way, now had beaten Meltokio on sheer scale. It was a two day's trip there. She'd send for him via telecast assuming the hotel had such technology.

"Sorry, Felix, I'll need you sooner than that," Raine said to herself.

She'd feel a bit guiltier if she didn't know how much he enjoyed a challenge and Raine was certain Cecil would serve as an adequate project for the trained healer.

Regal probably wasn't home and Gentry had probably already been put to sleep. In the meantime, she could make herself at home. The solemn Cecil did nothing more than clean herself in a drawn up bath and then attempt to go to sleep.

Raine climbed the stairs to look in on Gentry, her white haired baby boy who in some ways reminded her of Genis. He was a deep sleeper a lot like her father and comfortably tucked in by the caretaker. At the very least, he looked cherubic and content exactly like a healthy baby should be. She still had time, Raine told herself, to make things better with him, to forge a stronger relationship. As he was asleep, she decided she wouldn't pick him up. She left him to his rest and then walked downstairs to the living room where she would often curl up to read a book. She didn't feel like reading however.

All she did was sit down and reflect. Unconsciously, she was waiting for Regal to return home, but it was no guarantee that he would. Later he would come up with some lame excuse to his absence; a business trip being at the top of that list. Raine, however, couldn't help but wonder if he was engaging in less than savory pastimes.

She hadn't realized that Cecil had joined her. Her breath caught in her throat when she looked up and found her gazing at her intently, too intently.

"Raine..." she said heavily.

Raine was wide-eyed as she approached her. "Kratos, stop," Raine breathed. She was pressed up against the back of the couch by him, no, by Cecil. But Cecil would never look at her like this, so intently as if she would devour her. "You're not you anymore. Besides," she said with a sigh, "a lot has changed since you left."

He regained his composure as he gazed at her. "I can understand that," he said though he clearly wanted to go in for a kiss. He took his time, but finally he backed away from her.

She wondered how it must have been like on Derris-Kharlan. Had he been lonely? Or did he simply miss her this much? Perhaps there had been moments before when he had been surprisingly direct, but not with such consistency. Both times when Kratos had shown himself, there seemed to be only one thing on his mind...

"I lost track of time being up there," he said, his eyes becoming distant.

"Derris-Kharlan was destroyed, wasn't it?" Raine asked.

"Yes..." he said slowly, "Yes, I do remember that. But how is it that you're here? Is this a dream? Am I dead?"

"I'll answer all your questions, but first, you have to tell me about what happened on Derris-Kharlan."

"Derris-Kharlan..." he said with a sigh. He looked away from her and then started to pace.

When he didn't say anything more for a long while, she wondered if he was still there or if Cecil was "awake" again. "Kratos?"

"Yes," he answered, stopping his pacing and looked at her once again.

"Is it really that difficult to say?"

"I don't think I remember everything. I know that I should, but it's hazy."

"Not you too," Raine said with a sigh, but then regretted it quickly. She didn't fully understand the circumstances. That "Kratos" was even speaking to her was nothing short of an impossibility. Perhaps there had been something lost in translation. Maybe he wasn't all there.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Nothing, nothing," she said quickly. "How do you think you got here?"

"Raine, you haven't even so much as told me where I am and you expect me to have all the answers. As impossible as it seems, this must be Aselia or else you wouldn't be here."

"It is," Raine confirmed. "And this is no dream."

"According to you."

"I thought maybe I would be able to get somewhere if you ever showed yourself again, but it seems as if you're just as clueless."

"You've changed," Kratos said to her which drew a confused look from her.

"We're not here to talk about me—

"Humor me. It has been a long time since I've been able to talk to someone and for that someone to respond."

"You talk as if you weren't with the other angels."

"Shortly after they learned of Mithos' fate, that their beloved leader was no more, they took their own lives one after the other until there was only me left. I couldn't bring myself to follow in their footsteps."

"You mean this whole time, there was no one else?"

"I searched the entire establishment over and over again and found no one alive. I don't think I truly knew what it meant to be alone until that moment. I lost track of time. I have no idea how long it has been. I'm sure I was slowly losing my mind...To see you here, I wonder if I'm not just imagining it all. Please humor me, talk to me."

The last part sounded more like a command, a desperate one.

"Well, uh...what did you want me to talk about?" Raine asked finally giving in.

She pitied him. There was no way she could imagine how that must have felt like. Maybe that was why he decided to sit next to her though unbidden in a position that left little space between them. She felt his gaze on her. She realized that she must have been the first live person he had seen in a long time. That he studied her so closely was understandable, but it didn't make it any less uncomfortable.

"Kratos?" Raine asked uncertainly when he didn't say anything further. She couldn't turn to look at him, it would be too much.

"Sorry..." he apologized, "I lost my words for a moment. You said things were different. I can only assume that...there's someone else."

"Yes," Raine said quietly still unwilling to look at him.

"Who?" he asked singularly.

"You might know him: Regal Bryant."

Kratos finally stopped looking at her as he sat back on the couch clearly deep in thought. "I think I recall...But what a strange choice." Now he was grinning.

"Strange?" Raine asked crossing her arms, "He's honest, strong—

"Safe, manageable," Kratos interrupted.

"Conscientious, agreeable," Raine corrected him.

"Call it what you will, but he doesn't seem your type."

"Oh? And what is my type?" Raine asked only slightly intrigued.

"No one," he answered without pause.

"Very funny, Kratos, and you're not even good at telling jokes."

"I wasn't joking," he said seriously. "I can never picture you with anyone."

"Like it or not," she said with a sigh, "I _am_ married and I have two children."

Kratos seemed genuinely shocked with the news and Raine laughed heartily—a rarity in itself, both his reaction and hers. It wasn't often that she could ever catch the man off guard and she was likely never to do so again. There were also very few things which Raine found so comical as to actually laugh.

"So I was right, you have changed," he said glancing at her.

"Is that a bad thing?" Raine asked in a wondering tone.

"One should never be alone. The one thing I feared was that you would never find anyone and you would die one day never knowing anything else."

"That sounds rather depressing," she said with a frown. She wondered to herself if she was all he had been thinking about all that time to himself.

"I was in a pretty dark place," Kratos said drearily. "I did think of you often. But now...now I've finally convinced myself that I'm not really on a comet and that I'm here in this house with you. If I've gone completely insane, then so be it."

"Kratos, this is real—

"There's no way to tell for sure."

" _I'm_ telling you," Raine said exasperatedly.

He looked at her now and they met eyes. He could only give her a small grin. "Or are you an image born out of my imagination fervently trying to persuade me to loosen all holds on reality and embrace this new, brighter world?"

"I really don't know how to convince you," Raine said with a frown.

"Think nothing of it—I'm too weary to be concerned with the particulars. Now," he began, starting a whole new train of thought. "I want to hear the story of how you got to this point, how you wound up with this family you have."

"You want to hear a love story?" Raine asked.

"I want to hear your story," Kratos said back steadily, "That happens to be one that involves love. Knowing you, however, it would have to be more than that. You don't make decisions lightly."

"No, I don't," Raine said her mind already rummaging through the past, deciding where she should start, deciding which details to omit or add. Glancing at Kratos, he was already making himself more comfortable on the couch, preparing for a long story. He seemed genuinely interested in listening to her, a fact that began to warm her heart. "You were right to be shocked when I told you about my family. Getting married, having children were the furthest from my mind. I didn't even consider it, didn't consider Regal either; I had my own plans that I wanted to put into motion. After the journey ended, after the world was reunified, after you left, the only thing left to do was to live my life. I knew living with Genis couldn't last forever. There would be a day when we wouldn't be attached at the hip, when we started to pursue our dreams and our interests differed greatly.

"I became an independent researcher, financing myself by writing comprehensive textbooks about my findings. Sybak began to finance me as they thoroughly enjoyed the information that I had. I taught sometimes on the side to students who had the same interests. As you might have imagined, there was a lot of traveling. My paths crossed with Regal a good number of times.

"I wasn't interested in him at the time, but he had me in his sights. Our conversations were often dull and for the most part extremely formal; excruciatingly so. I thought he was a pleasant individual, but I knew for a fact that had it not been for the journey, I probably would not consider him my friend. Yes, he was surprisingly mature and polite, but keeping up a good dialogue was akin to pulling teeth. I didn't hate him; I simply did not want to spend much time with him."

"A horrible start if I've ever heard one," Kratos said.

"It certainly wasn't love at first sight especially since I didn't think much of him. It wasn't in hindsight that I knew he was interested in me. He made it painfully obvious that he was. I suppose it was refreshing for someone to be so direct, but even so, he wasn't what you would call pushy. Anytime we talked to each other, he would always invite me somewhere, ask to go to this new place, claim that he had cooked a feast and would require some help eating it all—my personal favorite, it was one of the more creative ones. He was constantly asking me out on a date and I would refuse each time until I told him one day to stop. I couldn't imagine what had brought all this on. What in the world had I done to earn his affection?

"It hadn't been anything long and drawn out. He simply said 'I understand' and he apologized if he made me feel uncomfortable. It was all rather bland and dull. I thought it was over, that I could continue my work in peace. I saw Regal far less strangely enough. I wouldn't put it past him that he somehow arranged that we met so often in the past. Now it felt like true coincidences when I saw him.

"I began to notice different things about him since he didn't seem like his usual self. We were simply friends again. There weren't any ulterior motives behind what he said and I found myself doing most of the talking. At the same time, I felt a distance growing between us or perhaps it was simply my imagination. I remember that time when I asked in essence to come over to his place. It was getting rather late, but I had nothing better to do. I didn't expect him to tell me 'no'. He never declines that sort of thing—he was a nice guy who always took the time to humor me, but I was denied just like that. Said he had an early start tomorrow and that it probably wouldn't be a good idea. I was unprepared to be left hanging like that. It wasn't as if he was rude about it—these were good reasons he gave—but it didn't make me feel any better.

"So we parted ways that night. I was still at a loss. I stayed at an Altamiran hotel while he went to his own home that night without even thinking to invite me out of courtesy. We had spent the better part of the day together and I had claimed that I had some place to stay, but still. I wondered if I should simply ignore him and go knock on his door. I wondered if that would be rude and pushy, but I didn't think too long on it. When did that ever stop me from doing something I wanted to do?"

"So you went to him that night," Kratos stated rather than asked.

"I did. It took him a bit to answer his door to the point that I was considering that he was simply ignoring me. Didn't even occur to me that he, in fact, might be asleep. I thought Regal would never leave me standing out there all by myself so I knocked again harder and harder until he opened it. He was _surprised_ to see me. I could tell, though, from his disheveled appearance that he, in fact, _had_ been asleep and that I had probably interrupted for no reason at all other than to appease myself. It also never occurred to Regal that there was no reason for this intrusion because immediately he assumed that something urgent had come up, that there was some emergency and it took me entirely too long to explain to him that none of this was the case. Then he was simply confused. I could tell that he wanted to tell me to leave, but I knew it wasn't in his nature to do such a thing. This was not the well-put-together Regal I was used to seeing. I felt as if I was seeing a side of him that perhaps very few had seen before. He reluctantly invited me in. I was only a little guilty, but I was more intrigued than anything else. I think it was that moment that he began to interest me if only but a little.

"He was so much at a loss what to do with me that he simply asked me what I would do at such late hours; spontaneity simply wasn't his thing. I told him of the restless nights Genis and I would have sometimes. We would stay up all night playing games and talking about anything. I asked if he had ever done things like that. Apparently, he'd never experienced a night in which it was difficult to fall asleep. I knew that I could poke holes in such a statement. Surely there were or had been things that might keep him up, concerns, deep worries and then I added at the end intense despondency. I had spoken of Alicia, the one who's death had spawned a depression so deep as to compel him to wear those shackles for so long. 'No', he told me, 'not even that. One must eat and one must have rest. I've never been able to deny myself either one of those. And for me to deny the latter would require a hefty amount of caffeine and for the former I must truly be lost.' I thought at first, he was obviously be lying. Perhaps we'd reached a topic he didn't want to discuss, but I looked at him, really looked at him and I found nothing there that would suggest deception. 'What a quaint little world you must live in, to not have to worry about things,' I told him—I was still in disbelief and not really understanding."

"And did he tell you his secret?" Kratos asked.

"Yes," Raine answered, "But it's not anything we could use. He's simply different. 'I do worry about things and I do sometimes have a lot to worry about' he told me, 'But there is a time and place.' I still didn't understand: 'So you simply stop when you no longer feel like doing it anymore? That sounds rather convenient.' I could tell he was getting a bit exasperated with my line of questioning, but didn't he understand that people didn't work like that? Perhaps maybe someone who didn't actually care, someone who was cold and calculative might be able to pull it off, but those things didn't describe Regal. 'No,' he started again. He was having trouble explaining—another thing I'd not seen from him often if at all. 'It is a habit. Resting doesn't mean that I'm no longer concerned. There's always the next day and the next and the next in which I'll be equally as worried. What exactly would it prove if I decided to spend the entire day worrying over something? Then I'd also be tired and miserable having solved nothing and be worse off. There's just...no reason to devote my entire day to such things. I'm sorry; I'm explaining myself terribly...' He must have said that last part because my expression hadn't changed. 'Actually, it makes more sense to me now,' I told him and I wasn't lying. 'Logically, yes, it makes sense. Oh, the rest of the world must seem foolish to you. We're only hurting ourselves more when we let worry overtake our lives. But it's difficult not to do it and until I met you, I thought it was something that everyone was guilty of.'

"This was at this point, the most engaged I'd ever been when talking to him. 'I don't think you're foolish,' he told me quickly. I'd forgotten that I'd included myself in that 'foolish' part. 'Nor do I think that of anyone else. People simply take things differently.' I could tell he wanted to change the topic even when it was finally getting interesting. He inquired as to what games I'd been referring to before and I told him any number of card games, real and invented games alike. He said he had a deck of cards somewhere gathering dust.

"It was then that I realized that he lived here all by himself. There was no one to do those sort of things with. It was more surprising that he had even that. Those poor cards had seen better days. Luckily, they'd been in a box else the cards themselves might have disintegrated under the weight of time. Of course, he apologized for the poor condition of the cards and again when he admitted to not being familiar with any card game. I was reminded of how different his world was from mine, his life even. It was silly of me to think he would know the same things as I. Surely there were far more other things that had occupied his time than a simple game of cards. I taught him one of the simplest games I knew and we actually played a few hands. He was terrible at it. Perhaps the game was _too_ simple for him to grasp. To his credit though, he was clearly tired and I had interrupted his sleep and demanded that he invite me in. Again, I should have felt guiltier, but I wasn't. When I left to use the restroom and came back, he was fast asleep on the couch. By that time, it was getting really late so I took that as my cue.

"I didn't see him for a while after that. The next day when I went to go see if he was still around since I was still in town, I found that he wasn't. So I went back to my research, the thing that I was determined to dedicate my life to and I became lost in that. A month had flashed before my eyes before I encountered him again, but he wasn't alone. I hurried and hid myself somewhere; he was arm in arm with another woman, a woman who at the very least was pleasing on the eyes and they did not seem to be mere friends. Out of pure curiosity, I took leave of my usual decorum...and followed them. I needed to know if Regal was actually dating someone. Dating wasn't a strange thing in itself, but it was strange to see Regal doing it. I suppose I forgot that he was a normal person who like most other people desired companionship. I hadn't felt that desire in a long time and, at the time, I still hadn't. That didn't stop me from following the two all the way to what I assumed was her house. They were laughing and carrying on as if it were the best day of their lives. I couldn't be sure about the woman, but the laughter from Regal seemed tame as if he was only doing so out of politeness. At least, that's what I wanted to believe.

"When they reached her condo before they parted ways, they kissed in plain full view of everyone. It was more like she initiated the whole thing; I can't imagine Regal was remotely comfortable with that and from the way I saw it, she certainly moved in a hundred percent of the way. Even so, that kiss went on longer than I expected as Regal reciprocated, recovering I think from his initial surprise. Something about the entire exchange didn't sit right with me."

"You mean you were jealous," Kratos corrected her with a grin.

"No, nothing like that," Raine said shaking her head. "It just felt contrived is all. I was watching so intently that I almost forgot to hide when he started making his way back down the street. I didn't want to 'run into him' right after all of that so I waited a few minutes, returned to my hotel room and walked out to find Regal again. At the time, I was teaching a small class meeting in Altamira which ran for a few weeks so I would be in Altamira for quite some time. I wasn't exactly looking forward to it now that I knew I'd be forced to keep trying to avoid Regal the whole time and the man had a knack for popping up out of nowhere in his home city. Ironically, he was nowhere to be found when I was searching for him, but the next day I ran into him as I was doing some grocery shopping. I was glad to see him, not out of any obligation, but because I was actually glad. I didn't have to feign interest, I was, in fact, _very_ interested in what he'd been up to after last time. Of course, that was where the interest ended when he began to drone on and on about work. Maybe I shouldn't have been so enthusiastic about it...Was work _all_ he'd been doing? There was no mention of that girl I'd seen him with and after a while I knew that I simply had to be upfront with him about it. 'So, are you dating again?' I asked bluntly. It was the same thing as asking 'Are you really over Alicia?' He paused for a long moment before answering probably deciding if he should lie or not or better yet wondering why I would ask something so out of the blue. It wasn't as if I was one for that sort of talk. "I am," he finally told me.

"I wanted him to expound. Who, what, when, why, where, everything. In fact, I wanted to know so fervently that I surprised even myself. Why should I care? I had to loosen him up a bit more, remind him that he could trust me, in other words, pretend that we were far closer friends than we really were. Which, surprisingly, wasn't that hard to pull off. There weren't many people in his life who he could speak to about personal matters. In fact, he made it a habit to keep such things to himself. But even one such as that couldn't deny a person who was so clearly willing to listen. It was sort of a 'friend' date that we found ourselves on later that evening. I plied him with drinks—oh, don't look at me like that."

"Never knew you could be so underhanded," Kratos commented with an air of amusement.

"It's not as bad as it sounds, well maybe it is, but he was fully capable of making his own choices and it's not as if I was trying to incapacitate him. Besides, sober Regal could be such a drag at times. Everything about him is so practiced and polished, but sometimes you want to see something more...real. The quickest way to that if one didn't feel like patiently chipping away at his protective layers was through drink. And he told me everything. She was the daughter of a wealthy man who owned over half the hotels around the world and he had been introduced to her by mutual friends. 'Friends?' I had asked. 'Acquaintances,' he told me more specifically. People who he often worked with and on occasion would hang out with at functions and the like. Yes, even his so-called 'friends' sounded boring. And these idiots thought Regal needed help finding someone to date. I mean, I knew Regal pretty well. If he saw someone he liked, he would not hesitate to take action. Obviously, there had been no one. He was dating her simply to appease his friends. Oh, he didn't say that, but I could read between the lines. It had been a couple of weeks now and they saw each other on a fairly constant basis. Now it was time for my burning question, did he like her at all? Did he see things working out for the long-term?

"He told me he didn't know her well enough to even know. Said she had a positive spirit, a bit old fashioned and somewhat clingy. 'What's not to like there?' I asked, 'Sounds like your type.' I imagined Regal would probably connect better with someone who was old fashioned, someone more his speed. He would need to be with someone who didn't find him exasperating to be around with his horribly dry conversation topics and that would have to be someone clingy and he would appreciate someone positive in his life—he needed someone positive in his life, not the opposite. He agreed with me on the last thing I said—not my commentary just now—that they only needed time to grow.

"I was actually quite happy for him, to be honest. I thought it was time something good happened to him after all that we went through. I do derive joy from other's triumphs. Despite my initial impressions of the girl, if she was capable of making Regal happy, then I had no qualms with her.

"As I said before, I was going to be spending quite a while in Altamira and during that time, I grew more familiar with Regal. He actually had loosened up with me and spoke more freely and about things other than work. We spoke on his hobbies and more often than not how things were going with Jenna—that was his girlfriend's name at the time. Still, for some reason, I found it constantly amusing that Regal was doing such a thing as dating.

"One day, he invited me to come meet Jenna and I declined profusely. Then he explained to me that he was simply trying to avoid any misunderstandings with her. I suppose it was understandable that a woman might become suspicious about him hanging out with some other secret, unidentified woman. I suppose since I was considered part of his life that it would only be right to be familiar with her at the very least.

"That was the most awkward meeting I ever had with someone. Jenna immediately believed that she was in competition with me. I pulled her to the side and told her that I had absolutely no interest in Regal but that did not calm her at all. Regal claimed that she had a positive spirit, but that was nowhere to be found when I was there. Regal was being his normal pleasant self and I suspected, feigning obliviousness to the whole thing. To his credit, he did cut the outing short claiming that there was something urgent that he had to tend to, apologized for the inconvenience and that perhaps we should continue this some other time. Regal gave us an out and we clamored for it. 'Well, of course, Regal, no problem, I have some work I have to get to,' I was claiming.

"The rest of the time I was there in Altamira was the most awkward and hair-pulling yet. I saw less and less of Regal. For some reason, he no longer had time to spend with me. I couldn't help but feel a little cheated by this, but I suppose as far as priorities went, he was probably right to cut me off to some extent while seriously dating another person. I just hoped he was doing it for the right reasons. I hoped that he was happy and that Jenna was continuing to be the source of that happiness. I never knew if that was true until much later.

"Months had passed before I found myself back in Altamira almost for the same reason as before; a small group of students who had paid top dollar to listen to me lecture. If you find yourself lecturing in a resort to students who had sought you out specifically, then you know you've done something right in your career. It was a short three-week class. I was becoming a more established figure in my field and so were the classes I chose to teach.

"I didn't find Regal immediately, but I wound up finding him in a bar of all places. And, yes, I do visit bars occasionally to feel as if I'm somehow part of society. Researching ruins is my dream, but it is decidedly lacking in people. Sometimes I go to bars just to listen to people talk about normal things."

"I do that sometimes when I've been with myself and my thoughts for too long," Kratos said in understanding.

"At least I'm not the only one. I wasn't sure it was him at first when I sat down, but then we made eye contact and he actually made his way over to me. I mean, I was planning to do it since he'd been there before me, but Regal was just being Regal. I asked him what had brought him here and he told me that it was because he would rather not drink alone. I kind of looked at him with a concerned expression. Where was Jenna? Surely, she could keep him company. Then he gave me the bad news: he and Jenna had broken up long ago. I wondered if I had come in the nick of time then, to save him from getting himself stupidly drunk at the bar. I told him that and he told me that he appreciated the concern, but it wasn't like that at all.

"I asked him what was it like then? In my world, breaking up with someone can be quite traumatic especially since you don't date someone for whimsical reasons. If Regal was anything like me, he probably had deeper reasons for choosing to spend so much time with an individual. Surely the break up must have affected him to some extent. He didn't go into the details of the break-up and I did not pester him for them. He simply told me that it didn't work out.

"I told him it must be hard losing someone who you love. I should have framed the statement differently. It harkened back to Alicia and he did not need to be reminded of such things, but he told me something surprising in response. 'I never loved her in the first place, I saw her as a means to an end as I did you once upon a time.' Words became caught in my throat and he asked me what was wrong as if he hadn't said anything strange at that moment. How could it be that he could calmly sit there and claim that he never loved me? Why in the world had he pursued me like that in the past if it was for any other reason? It was so...callous, cold, and incredibly attractive—and I didn't quite understand why. Then he expounded when I didn't say anything for a long while. 'I know what love feels like and I've had my fill of it. I don't ever want to become that vulnerable again—it's far too painful and it exacts a near fatal blow on the heart. But just because that's the case, that doesn't mean I want to spend the rest of my life alone. I'm not getting any younger and I don't want my legacy to end with me. It would be a sad and tragic end to a once proud name.' Those were his true feelings on the matter. We had gotten to a point in our friendship that he would share even that with me. 'So you really just want some children?' I asked him, simplifying everything perhaps a bit too much. 'Well, I do like children,' Regal said back unconcerned with how my last questions had sounded, 'But obviously if that was all, then the whole affair would have been over a long time ago.' Then I returned, 'And now love is back in the equation?' He quickly explained himself, 'Not love, just someone who I could trust, depend on. Those things don't require love. They weren't things that I saw in Jenna either so I decided right then and there that it would be a waste of time to continue with her any longer.'

"Those things that he told me that night was so refreshingly logical. Even I began to see his way of thinking. Still though, if one didn't love the other person, I didn't see any relationship lasting for long. Regal told me that he would be content with finding a woman who exhibited those qualities and that he did not require anything further. A woman like that, he could spend the rest of his days with. He must have seen me like that—I was trustworthy and dependable to him. Really, I was the best logical choice for him. All of that was going through my mind, but he didn't so much as consider me as an option anymore. Didn't even bring up the topic despite being so uncannily open that night. Then I began to wonder. 'What if you found someone like that, who you also loved?' I asked him hypothetically, of course. 'That would be a difficult decision...I suppose I wouldn't know the answer until I was actually presented with something like that which is highly unlikely.' I looked at him a little puzzled. 'How exactly do you know that it's unlikely? Do you instinctively avoid people who you might fall in love with?'

"He actually laughed at this, a real laugh, not a polite chuckle. Oh, yes, the drinks were getting to him. 'No, it doesn't work like that at all,' he told me as if it was obvious, 'I mean, how could I? No one just _knows_ that kind of thing. You must think I'm some sort of expert.' Then I further asked: 'Do you even know what would make you fall in love with someone?' I was really fixated on this at the moment. Ever since that moment he admitted that he hadn't been in love with me at all, I began to wonder what exactly could make him do that. What specific key did a woman need to unlock his barricaded heart?

"As a friend, I was a bit concerned about Regal's decision to cut love completely out of the equation. It was depressing really that he had given up on such a thing entirely, avoided it even. He'd somehow convinced himself that it was not necessary. I wanted him to experience the thing he'd been hiding from for so long so that he could realize what a mistake he was making. Before I knew it—and perhaps the drinks were getting to me too—I was asking him a question I probably should have kept to myself. After he basically told me 'I don't know' to my last question, I had to. 'What made you fall in love with Alicia?' There it is; I brought up the name and I promised myself I would never do that with him. It was too late to take back my words.

"But he didn't become the solemn, depressed person I expected. 'It's hard to say,' he said. He was actually considering it. He could think about Alicia without falling apart completely and he seemed to do so with ease. It made me smile despite myself. 'I like the color pink...?" he stated in a questioning tone. 'That can't be the reason,' I told him, 'Besides, you don't even own anything pink to say that you like it.' He argued back, 'But I do like that color, it looked nice on her at least.' I was keeping a mental note in my head. 'Anything else?' He thought for a moment, 'She was a very positive person, I liked that about her. Perhaps my feelings were enhanced because loving her went against my father. The more he was against it, the more society itself was against it, the more alluring she became. But that couldn't be the only reason. It's not something that can pinpointed. There was simply something about her... That's why it's so unlikely to happen again. I don't know what that something is and it's probably something rare anyway.' I store all this information away in the back of my mind.

"After that night, I decided that I would make him fall in love again using what I knew about his tastes both from what he had told me and from my own experience with him. I became obsessed with the notion of making Regal fall head over heels for someone, to make him lose his composure and simply love with all his heart. I quite literally started interviewing girls that were in town, in secret of course. It became a little pet project."

"But you didn't find anyone who was just right," Kratos said knowingly.

"I couldn't, but not for lack of trying. Even after my weeks was up with those students, I still stayed in Altamira. For the first time, I was in Altamira for no other reason than for Regal's sake. I searched and searched and searched until I finally became disillusioned. I had started to hang out with Regal more to understand him better, to learn what made him tick. I suppose I was showing uncanny interest in him.

"He had taken me fishing one day. In my pursuit of knowledge, he had managed to get me on this boat, a good sturdy one, but a boat nonetheless and I was scared out of my wits. He coaxed me into throwing the fishing line in his calm, patient way. I felt a little more confident with him there, a bit more able to manage my fears. He steadied my shaking hands with his firm grasp, told me everything that I needed to know, with all the care in the world. It made me sick to my stomach that such a man was incapable of love and that I'd gotten no closer to finding someone that could get him to drop his defenses. Quite plainly, I was a wreck out there in that boat with emotions running way too high and rampantly, at my wits end with options as well. I just started to cry when my nerves could no longer take it. I knew I would have struggled much harder to hide such things as tears when in the public eye, but there was no one but Regal there and I trusted him, and I knew he wouldn't make me feel like an idiot later. I knew he would somehow understand.

"He just held me silently and I listened to the steady beating of his heart. I was able to calm down eventually, but then I requested that we go back to shore. He obliged readily. 'You've never done anything like that before,' he said with concern clearly in his tone, 'I'm sorry if I've caused you undue stress. I was the one who insisted—'. Then I interrupted him when I no longer wanted to hear his long-winded apology. 'I made my own choices, you're not the one at fault.'

"I wasn't steady until I reached the pier and could step on hard ground. We stood there for a moment because I was still a little unstable and he'd embraced me again. I felt fragile against him but eventually I regained my composure. He walked me home even though I told him it wasn't necessary, but I wasn't really upset that he insisted. I didn't let him come inside with me, that would be too much. It was odd, however, I'd never invited him into my place before and even then, I still didn't want to. When I turned to look at him to say my farewells, I simply couldn't find the proper words and all I could do was gaze at him like a mute fool. I felt like I was losing myself, becoming lost the longer I did that. Why was today so different? And why had he become so silent, unwilling to move, unwilliing to speak himself? He advanced towards me and I thought the worst, I thought he would kiss me at that moment, but I backed away from him.

"Was this what I had really been trying to do this whole time? Trying to get him to fall for me? Ever since that time at the bar, had it really concerned me that much that he did not feel that way about me? I should have been relieved at that fact, but here I was spending more and more time with the man, sending him these signals as if I was interested and I really wasn't. What a horrible person I had become. The worst part was that I reveled in the look he gave me that night, he wanted me all to himself, he was singularly invested in me, passionately and without regard to anyone else, without regard to his own rules he had set for himself. I was the one capable of making him feel that way and not anyone else. It was a nice feeling. Selfish as it sounds, I did not want to return the favor. So when he moved towards me, I quickly said my farewells and pretty much closed the door on his face.

"I thought we needed to spend some time apart, let things cool down. I still desired his company, but not at such a steep cost. I thought a couple days would suffice, but then I thought better of it. Who knew how Regal was taking things? I received a letter from him requesting that we meet up somewhere. I ignored it, waited longer. Then, because I was afraid of accidentally bumping into him, I ventured outside well after the sun had set. Regal was most likely to be home now, if not preparing to go to bed, already asleep. Still, I hoped to catch him before that happened. I decided that this would be the last day I spent in Altamira. Things had simply become too confusing. I wasn't so cold as to disappear without saying goodbye so I thought to make this as painless as possible.

"I knocked on his door and no one came immediately just like before. I knocked before much harder and more fervently and still no one came. Then I simply tried the door and surprisingly, it was open. Had it always been open like that or had he been negligent today? Either way, I was able to walk inside. Everything was quiet until I made it to the living room. There were many liquor bottles on the table and it appeared as if he had already knocked back quite a few, finishing off a glass that seemed a bit too full. He turned to look at me and I noticed his cheeks were a bit rosy. I remember that conversation like the back of my hand," Raine said closing her eyes.

* * *

"Oh, Raine," with not as much surprise as she thought he should have, "Of course, you'd come barging in like you own the place. Come, join me—I hate drinking alone." His voice was a bit slurred.

"Seems like you're doing just fine on your own," she said standing there for a moment and then deciding she would take a seat. She was close enough now to take the glass from his hand which was surprisingly easy. He hadn't been gripping it very hard at all. "I think you've had enough."

"Why, Raine, someone might mistake that as actual concern," Regal said only glancing towards her.

"Idiot, of course, I'm concerned! This might not even be the first night you've done this. I can't believe you'd actually be in here...getting plastered. Have you given up altogether? This isn't you at all."

"You hardly know who I am in the first place. You pretend as if you care and you've gotten quite good at it. The worst part is that you don't think I notice any of it. You don't think I notice that glazed over look you get when you're not really listening anymore. But then why would you bother asking if you didn't really want to hear the answer? I'm surprised you're still here—I thought you'd left already..."

"I'm still here," Raine said quietly. She wasn't sure what to say anymore. It was as if he'd caught _her_ red-handed and she wasn't the one with numerous liquor bottles on the table.

"Damn it—I didn't want to do this again. And would you stop holding my glass hostage?"

"No, I told you, you had enough."

He was looking at her fully now, his eyes taking her in so thoroughly that she was beginning to feel a bit self-conscious. "So you're still here, huh? I thought...I would never see you again. You like your space, you like being alone."

"That's not true—it's just...

"You don't have to explain yourself. I don't feel like hearing it," he interrupted.

He moved closer to her and she could plainly smell the alcohol on his breath. She, however, didn't feel in danger of being pounced on. He looked at her longingly. Raine could almost tell the exact words he would say next. _You sap,_ she thought to herself. That he hesitated even in this state was a testament to his own restraint. It wasn't as if she was encouraging him as she didn't allow any emotion to show on her face. She gave him no cues. A part of her wanted to bolt and another part wanted to stay and hear him say it, the latter part of her had won her over. She sat still and braced for impact.

"I think I've fallen for you—I wasn't planning on it, it just happened. I know it's one-sided, but—"

"It's not," Raine said barely above a whisper.

It didn't seem to register with Regal who was now at a loss of words.

"I won't repeat myself," Raine said stolidly.

This time she did feel in danger of being pounced on, when he turned on the couch towards her. She leaned back when he leaned forward which actually annoyed him. He gave her a look as if to say ''are you serious?"—a look so rare that it was the first time she'd even seen it. She wondered how pissed he would be if she decided to leave at that moment, an angry Regal was one she hadn't seen before either. Even more, why was she still considering running out the door? But she didn't have time to think anymore because he had already managed to press his lips against hers—it was too late now. Her breath caught in her throat when he started on her. It was the kind of kiss that would make a lesser woman faint, she was sure. He was such a good kisser that she could practically feel his passion reverberating through him—if that was even possible. She didn't want it to end until that is, she could no longer hold her breath, in which case she pulled back from him trying to catch her breath.

But Regal wasn't done with her yet as he began on her lips again. She found herself laid back on the couch as he began to peruse her body, one tingly, arousing kiss at a time. She could practically feel her nether region lubricating itself in embarrassing anticipation. She hadn't known that she would react this way to a simple kiss and those feelings only began to intensify as he deftly unbuttoned her blouse, she hadn't even seen it happen, he'd distracted her too much as he decorated her neck with his kisses. When he came upon her bare stomach, her eyes started fluttering, her hands began to run through his hair, which, she noted, was surprisingly thick yet soft in the same way as a kitten's fur might be. A weary moan escaped her lips.

It was all too much. What would he do to her poor, vulnerable breasts which hadn't been touched by another man in ages? She was no longer in control. The heat coursing through her body, her vagina so moist now that a cactus could have slipped in and she wouldn't have noticed, her breathing so quick that it was as if she was running a marathon, and a strange, hard-to-describe feeling flowing through her body even more fervently with each gentle kiss—all of that was inescapable.

"Regal, p-please stop," Raine pleaded with the other.

She could barely even think straight, but she knew that she wanted to run far away so that she could think things through clearly. She hadn't come here for this. What was happening now was a mistake.

"Are you sure about that?" Regal asked in mischievous tones.

She felt his voice reverberating with her skin and another rush of arousal flowed through her.

"You don't look like you want to leave..." he said with another kiss.

Her hands still grasped his hair and it took all she could to pull them away from him. "Martel, give me the strength," Raine whispered to herself.

"What was that?" Regal asked. She felt his hands somewhere near her crotch area and her zipper being slipped down. "My..." he said as he must have seen her wetness.

"Please...I'm being serious..." Raine struggled to say.

She realized suddenly that if he didn't stop that she would simply be a prisoner of her own emotions with no way to control them. She closed her eyes finding solace in the darkness behind them.

He gave one final kiss upon her lower abdomen. "As you wish," he said finally releasing her from his spell.

As soon as she could no longer feel his warmth upon her, she leapt to her feet and made a beeline for the front door. She thought she might hear him pursuing her, but no such thing occurred. Only when she was far away from the manor did she allow herself to calm down. She was so unbelievably tired and worn out that all she wanted to do was lie down. The rest she would save for tomorrow to worry about. She began to see the wisdom in Regal's habit of pushing things aside in order to have a good night's rest. Sometimes one became too tired to do anything else.

* * *

Raine relayed to Kratos the same story, but in far less detail as she didn't feel it necessary to supply him with all the intimate details.

"I was worried about him the next day," Raine explained to Kratos, "He had been inebriated and I had not been there to watch him. I might have told him to stop, but he could have started up all over again when I rushed from the place. So I went to his place bright and early out of concern. I was sure that he wouldn't like me. Not many men would even begin to like someone who had ran out at the most pivotal moment. If I had been aroused, then so had Regal and for men, it was much harder to simply 'turn off' that kind of emotion.

"His door was still unlocked. I was beginning to think he always kept it like that. He hadn't left the living room but to my relief, the amount of alcohol left on the table seemed no less than before. He was clearly nursing a headache that I briefly considered healing, but I thought he should learn a lesson; it was something that would pass on its own anyway with time. He was sitting up on the couch, hunched over and pressing the soft part of his palm into his forehead as if it would somehow will away the pain. 'You must feel terrible,' I told him. He simply agreed with me and said no more. I made up a glass of water and handed it to him. I knew he must have been extremely dehydrated. He finished that tall glass in no time flat. 'Do you remember last night all that well?' I asked. 'I remember last night,' he told me without hesitation, 'All the way up to the part where you scampered off like a lost puppy.'

"I didn't know what I was more upset with: the fact that he had compared me to an animal or that he'd used the word 'scamper' like I was some kind of rodent. 'You are by far the most difficult woman to read. I think we're on the same page and then we're not.' I was still standing at this point and my arms were crossed. 'Most difficult woman,' I repeated, 'Had many?' It would explain how while even drunk, he knew how to handle me like it was second nature. Either that or I was just easily aroused. 'That's not even the point,' he told me neither agreeing or denying my implications. 'And why exactly have you graced me with your presence today?'

"I allowed him his testiness. The signals I'd been sending him were all wrong and I had basically sent him on a wild goose chase. Essentially, I'd been toying with his emotions with little regard to his feelings at all. Certainly, I didn't think he'd like the next thing I would say. I had come to break things off with him. I had no intentions of settling down. Last night was a fluke. I awaited his anger, but it never came. Actually, he agreed with me. Love was a messy thing and he wanted no part of it. It was kind of depressing how easily I was letting him off the hook about that, but it was convenient and I could leave without feeling guilty. I told him that avoiding the issue was never a good thing, that eventually he'd have to come to terms with it. He told me that he saw no reason to reconcile.

"But he wasn't trying to guilt trip me; he was only stating his thoughts. When I left his pitiful form, curled up on the couch, nursing his headache and with another glass of water nearby, I felt as if lead was weighing down my feet. Every step further I took from Regal, I had to stop myself from running back. My mind was telling me one thing and my body was telling me quite another.

"That feeling never went away. It was as if there was some magnet somewhere always drawing me towards Altamira even after I had left. I was a complete wreck when only a week passed without Regal nearby. He'd done something to me and now I could not escape him. I couldn't stop thinking about him, couldn't stop dreaming about him, couldn't stop imagining what he was doing or wondering how he was faring.

"All of this was beginning to become so tiring! I just needed to be honest with myself for once, come up with a different plan for my life that didn't involve being in denial. I came back to Altamira specifically for him to talk things over and see if he was in the same boat as I was. I didn't find him in the bar that he apparently frequented, thankfully. He wasn't at home since the door was locked. At least, I assumed that was the case. I knocked as well and no one came to the door. Then I went to his place of work. It was a longshot. He might not be there at all, but I was determined enough to try out all options.

"I strolled through the front door, spoke to the front desk assistant and requested an audience with Regal if he was there. He was there, I discovered, but the woman seemed determined to bar my entry. Any issue that I had could be dealt with by the human resources department. No, I didn't have an issue or complaint, I simply wanted to see Regal. She basically told me it was impossible unless she made an appointment and that it had to be approved by a board whether his presence was necessary. I finally told her that we were friends and that I had something urgent to speak with him about. The woman then told me that it would have to wait until his off-hours, that their CEO was a busy man and certainly didn't have time to deal with personal matters. I was thinking about strangling the woman, but my good sense restrained me.

"I decided to bypass the woman and proceed to the elevator in which case she called security and made the entire situation far bigger than it needed to be. Were they really going to throw me out on my ass? There really needed to be a better system of communication around here. Then again, I was coming in unannounced. Perhaps if they knew who I was, they might have been a bit more understanding. Not one of them recognized my face as one of the heroes of reunification despite there being a statue erected of my likeness in Luin. If Regal hadn't shown up, I wasn't sure if I'd be able to retain my composure. As soon as he saw me, he dispersed the fools quickly, telling the woman specifically at the front desk that she was to allow me entrance anytime I decided to show up no matter what the occasion. It gave me satisfaction when the woman apologized to me, but it wasn't needed since she was simply doing her job anyway.

"I was glad to lay eyes on Regal once again, glad that we could exit the building and find more privacy elsewhere. He wasn't upset or anything like that. He was more relieved than anything else. He'd been considering launching a search party out of desperation. I could find Regal far easier than he could find me and that was simply a fact. The ball had ultimately been in my court. We were both so very silly and making things unnecessarily complicated. Officially, that was when we started dating, though cautiously. We were both no experts when it came to making decisions based on feelings. Regal might have been more touchy-feely than me, but he was also quite rational when it came down to it.

"We took things slowly and some would say at a molasses pace so said Genis who had first thought I'd been pulling his leg when I said I was actually dating Regal. Actually, we got the same reaction from practically everyone except Zelos who has always been if anything remarkably good at reading people. He joked that the world was not ready for the genius babies that would take over the world who may or may not know how to cook. Of course, leave it up to Zelos to mention babies to two of the most cautious people in the world.

"I was with child even before we got to the marriage part. Being engaged turned out to be far more controversial than either of us had bargained. There was quite an uproar all over and that wasn't our intention at all. We weren't trying to make a statement. We were just two people who wanted to tie the knot after much stalling. In that time, I'd forgotten that he was 'human' and that I was 'half-elf' and that half-elves still didn't enjoy the same rights as a full blooded elf or human. Luckily, our friends supported us. It was simply much ado about nothing. Our wedding turned out to be like nothing we had initially planned. It was a good thing that we were firmly in love then and that the wedding was a simple formality or else I would have called the whole thing off. Naysayers, news reporters, almost all the half-elves in existence, and half the governing body of Aselia had decided to 'attend' this wedding, uninvited of course.

"The wedding itself was in shambles even before it took off, but somehow we got through it, kiss and all. In which case, we went into hiding purely for privacy sake so that we could simply enjoy ourselves and pretend as if the rest of the world wasn't so against us. I had told Regal that I wouldn't be upset if he decided that this thing that we had was too risky and call it quits, but he had looked at me as if I'd told him it'd be okay to cut off his arm if it made him feel better. It was much too late to turn back now.

"It wasn't even a real wedding. Legally, we're still not even 'married', but none of that matters. He still calls me his wife and I vice versa. Anyone who works in Altamira who first of all discriminates against half-elves no longer works there, but further those who even so much as give me a belittling glance has long since been fired. This wasn't done out of some puffed up sense of righteousness, it was simply for peace of mind. If we were to live there, then we would not do so under constant stress; that was what Regal declared. Did this hurt Altamira's reputation? A little in the beginning, but the world looked up to the heroes of reunification and slowly people began to change. Also, it was no secret that Altamira became a bit like a safe haven for half-elves and sympathetic humans. It was an example that perhaps the world needed to see. Besides, controversy in the end, actually made Altamira even more popular than it had been in the past. Its name was on everyone's lips and there were very few who hadn't heard of the place. That's why, Altamira, though it had been mostly a resort, grew into the bustling city it is today with businesses owned by quite a few enterprising half-elves that could not ply their trade anywhere else.

"While I hate that our wedding had to be ruined so royally, I do like the change it incited—it did much more than what Genis and I could have pulled off on our own."

"And now all that's left to do is ride off into the sunset?" Kratos asked the other when she said nothing more after a moment.

"Well...I don't know about that."

It was then when the front door opened. It couldn't be Felix, she'd just sent out the letter today and it was rather late. Could it be Regal? Maybe Leona? Those were the few people who had the key and could walk in so easily. She was looking up when she saw Regal walk into the living room. He seemed surprised to see her. She remembered then that she had claimed that she would be gone for much longer. 'Cecil' was looking on in interest as well. This would be the first time he had seen Regal in a long while. He appeared quite dapper in his dark blue and white suit.

He bowed to her as if she was a complete stranger completely forgetting that he was supposed to know her. "Hello, welcome back," he said in an infuriatingly formal way.

"Y-yes, this is Cecil," Raine said indicating the 'youth' sitting next to her who was watching the entire exchange with confusion.

She'd been telling Kratos of a story that this Regal probably had no memory of whatsoever. It was...depressing. The way he looked at Cecil, he had no idea who she was either. He looked at her questioningly.

"She's one of Lloyd's daughters."

Lloyd was another person he didn't know, but he accepted that as the answer and gave her a formal greeting as well. Raine didn't think it was worth it to go into detail about what had occurred during her trip to the Triet Ruins. She'd tell him later when she didn't feel her frustration rising. His eyes stayed on her longer probably trying to figure out what to say to her. He always looked so apologetic. He could innately sense when she was frustrated, but there was nothing more he could do or say that would help her. It made her feel guilty that she helplessly demanded things of him that he could not give. Instead, he simply bade her farewell and left her on her own. Raine sat back on the couch listening to his familiar footsteps as they made their way to the stairs and traversed them until they became too distant to hear.

"What was that about?" Kratos asked her. "Am I missing something?"

"Not now, Kratos, that would be another exhaustingly long story and I'm already quite spent telling you this one. Have you had your fill yet?"

"It would have to do," Kratos said standing up.

"You know," Raine said looking up at him, "You and Cecil have very similar features. Perhaps you should look at yourself in the mirror."

"It isn't necessary," Kratos said. "I don't wish to possess her or any other person. This 'Cecil', you say is Lloyd's daughter—I want to make sure...she lives...a full life..."

It took Raine a moment to realize that something was making it difficult for him to speak. His expression was pained just like before. She knew instinctively that 'Cecil' was taking over once again. Raine knew a transition had occurred when she complained of a splitting headache and demanded to know how she'd gotten here. Aside from that, however, Raine noticed a string of blood crawling from one of her nostrils. She drew a tissue from under the living room table and handed it to the confused Cecil.

"It's getting worse, isn't it?" Cecil asked when she wiped her nose clean.

"I've never seen this symptom before," Raine said.

"Was I doing something strange?" Cecil asked, "Sleepwalking?"

"Ah, something like that," Raine said, "But it's best not to make any wild assumptions. We'll wait until Felix gets here."

"I've never done well with waiting," Cecil said with a frown.

"Yes, but you'll simply have to make do."

It wasn't the most reassuring response, Raine knew, but she found she was too weary to think of anything encouraging to say. She laid back on the couch. What she wouldn't give to see that look of determination on Lloyd's face as he spouted out ridiculous, impossible things that would wound up happening despite the odds. But she supposed that Lloyd was just as weary as she was at the moment, probably more so. At least Sheena was there even though she didn't have much reason to smile these days dealing with the overly sensitive, low self-esteem Zelos who in his defense was most definitely dying. What made it worse was that no one had yet to tell Lloyd about any of it not even Colette who was usually so open with Lloyd and failed miserably at keeping secrets. Sure, Lloyd and Colette had many children, but they loved all of them equally. Losing even one would be an immense blow to the family. They'd essentially already lost Lucas. Of course, Lloyd believed that the boy was out there alive, he knew how to defend himself at the very least. No one had heard from him in a long time, however, and Raine estimated his chances of living less and less the longer his absence grew.

As Raine mulled things over in her mind, she realized that not one of them were in a good place now aside from Genis and Presea, but if their friends were having trouble they would be worried about them—it was a vicious cycle.


	8. Chapter 7: Finding Lucas

**Chapter 7: Finding Lucas**

Leona had her work cut out for her. After seeing the condition of the last known place Lucas's family could place him, she knew he was not likely doing well. They'd apparently, tried to invite him back several times, but after he made it quite clear that he wanted to be left alone, all pursuit of him had ceased. Still, despite all the forewarnings, she was eager to catch back up with him. She was ready to put the past behind her and look towards a brighter future and she wanted Lucas to do the same. It had simply been too long a time period to still be suffering over the wrongs of the past.

She hadn't the slightest clue what he would look like now. In fact, she didn't even know how old he was in the first place, but she supposed he must have been older than her by a year or two. If she knew anything about depression, then hygiene would be the furthest from his mind. She specifically avoided Iselia as she knew that was the last place he would be right now. Instead, she went to all the major cities and came up empty. That was when it began to dawn on her that it must have been true that he did not want to be found. She went to smaller, unknown places that one couldn't find on the map and then finally on the even smaller islands. They were perhaps a little too numerous for her to search thoroughly so she did a little research before setting out.

After interviewing dozens of people who lived in waterside towns along with any sailors she could find, one island in particular caught her eye, Pirate's Cove. The island had garnered an infamous reputation for harboring downtrodden individuals, drunkards and lay-a-bouts to name a few. Leona hated to say it, but it was the perfect place to find Lucas. When she arrived there, the smell of beer hit her nose hard. The streets were hardly welcoming. Immediately she became aware of the fact that she did not fit in at all there. She was so clean and the streets so dirty that she appeared to glow amidst the darkness. Her eyes began to make out poor souls who could not find a decent bed the previous night and lay sprawled on corners and alleys. Leona shook her head at the hopelessness that seemed to pour down from the island's very core. If Lucas was indeed here, she didn't want him to be any second longer.

She did what she usually did as she entered a new city in search of Lucas, she entered the very first establishment which happened to be a pub. This one happened to be the most respectable looking out of them all. It was early in the morning and the place appeared calm, but still there were those at the bar ordering drinks. _Drinking so early...?_

The man behind the bar seemed tidy enough in a black and white uniform of a vest and button-up shirt underneath currently filling up another shot for a customer. She caught his attention quickly as she was utterly out of place, something colorful from the dull surroundings.

"And how may I help you today, miss," the man said crisply.

"I'm looking for someone," Leona began.

"Well, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. We do regularly get mothers, sisters, lovers or other concerned parties searching for their beleaguered loved ones. Would you mind giving me a description of him?"

Leona was taken aback by his quick assumptions. "Well, how do you know it's a guy I'm looking for?"

"I've been working here for quite some time," he said with a knowing smile.

"I'm not a girlfriend or anything like that-

"Of course not, just an acquaintance who casually took time out of her schedule to mount a search for a casual friend on an island which is a bit out of the way from any major city. Now would you mind giving me a precise description, miss?"

Leona frowned at the man and then described Lucas as she had always known him.

"You've just described to me a boy and I assure you only grown men and women come around these parts."

"Well, I..."

"Say no more. Time does pass quickly. Would he be going by his name?"

Leona didn't see any reason why he'd decide to go by anything other than his given name so she gave the name "Lucas."

"Lucas..." the man repeated. "And you say he carries a sword. There is quite a bit of our patrons who carry weapons on their person, but I think I have a regular who seems to fit your description. He doesn't cause me any trouble but the ladies certainly make a lot noise when he's about. Come back later on tonight and you'll find him back there," the man said pointing to the tables in the very back of the front room, "With the table all to himself and an obscene amount of beer bottles."

"Beer bottles?" Leona said aloud before she could stop herself. She hoped he wasn't the right person, but something told her that she'd come to the right place finally.

The man smiled at her, though it did not reach his eyes. "See you then, miss."

* * *

The town seemed to come alive at night and not a soul could stand upright. She made her way to the bar she'd interviewed earlier that day prepared for the worst. As soon as she stepped inside, her lungs had to become acclimated with all the cigar smoke and she started coughing. After a while, she cleared her throat and tried to make her way through the haze and laughing and hollering patrons. She tried to be inconspicuous. Though she knew she stuck out like a sore thumb, she kept her head held high and looked straight ahead. Her eyes were already trying to make out the mysterious blond man that occupied the area in the corner just like the bartender had said. Her heart began to drop when she saw how long the man's hair was, but she could not see his face, there was too much smog.

She wasn't sure it was Lucas until she stood right in front of the man. It was his eyes that gave him away, bleary icy blue eyes stared at her as if they'd seen a ghost. There was, in fact, an obscene amount of beer bottles on the table. Had he gotten to so many of them so quickly?

"Who the hell are you?" he growled.

His voice was rough and gravelly, nothing like she'd expected it to be, but she could tell that he was younger than most of the other men in there as they had full grown beards and haunted eyes. He merely had a peach fuzz, but it was very becoming of him. In fact, if his breath didn't smell heavily of alcohol, he washed his hair and cleaned himself up, he wouldn't look half bad. He didn't belong here, Leona decided at once. She didn't feel like trying to converse with the other in this pit; she simply wanted to leave with him in tow. So without further ado, she grabbed his nearest hand. Despite his protests, she quite literally dragged him out of his chair and then made her way out of the establishment without even a passing glance at anyone in particular. His struggles against her were fruitless, her grip was ironclad. He cursed and spat at her and she ignored these things too until they were outside and she could breathe a little easier. Her surroundings were hardly any better.

"Geez, woman!" he proclaimed vehemently as he rubbed at his sore wrist, "What in the world could I have done to piss someone like you off?" The sentence seemed to blur together as the words tumbled out of his mouth in a drunken, slurred manner.

"Lucas," she said looking him over thoroughly, slightly guilty about what she'd done to his wrist, "It's me, Leona."

He staggered a little as he stepped a little closer to her. It seemed as if he was finding it difficult to focus on her as his eyes squinted at her. "Ah, Leona? It _can't_ be...how wouldyahaveknownta..."

"I have my ways," Leona said interrupting his slurring sentence. As Leona was looking him over, she noticed that he was missing something rather vital that the bartender mentioned that he had. "Where's your sword?"

"Dunno," he shrugged simply.

"When did you lose it?"

Lucas shrugged again with a teasing smile on his face.

"This isn't funny!" Leona said as the other started laughing as if it was the most hysterical thing in the world. "You are going to sleep this off and we are going to leave here as soon as possible tomorrow."

"You gunna force me?" he asked, the grin still painted on his face. He was clearly amused with himself.

"I'm going to drag you to a room and you're going to rest."

"Oooo," his voice rumbled when she grabbed the same wrist again. He gave a small shout. "I luvpushywomen..."

She tsked as she completely ignored his latest comment and continued her dragging activities. He stumbled incessantly behind her, cursing to himself once again. She passed through the front doors of the inn, pulling him up the treacherously long stairs to the top floor where her room was. It was a small room comprised of a small desk and its chair along with a small bed. Instead of placing him on the bed, she decided it would be safer for him to sit in the chair.

She sat down on the edge of the bed to watch the other closely. His head leaned back on the head support as if it had gone limp, but then his bloodshot eyes were looking at Leona and eyeing her exclusively.

"I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" he murmured now, barely over a whisper.

"No," she said steadily, "And I have no idea why you should start doing so now."

"Ah, really...not even once?" he said in clear disbelief if not a bit comically due to his pronounced slur.

She shook her head in a similar response.

"I've been such an idiot...I can't believe it's you...but it could still be a dream. How many times have I dreamed of you finding me here...an angel from the stars who's taken out time for little ol' me." Leona was startled as he climbed to his feet and then dropped to his knees in front of her. Leona thought he'd hurt himself and she instantly began to worry. He started talking again nonetheless, his voice trembling now. "Leona," he began. He took hold of her hand, cupping it in both of his. "Leona," he repeated himself. Her eyes widened a little as she thought she heard him sniffle. He bowed his head until his forehead touched his cupped hands. His surprisingly soft, but stringy hair brushing against the skin of her arm "Leona," he said for the final time, his voice full of strange, heartfelt emotion. Was he sad or happy? Leona couldn't tell. "Marry me."

Her mind suddenly went blank and heat rushed to her cheeks unbidden.

"Please..." he finished wistfully.

Was he being serious?, her confused mind thought at once. _Of course not, silly, he's completely out of it, hallucinating...or something._ She wished she could dismiss his entire statement yet his words had struck a chord with her whether she wanted them to or not.

"You, idiot, let go of my hand," she said finally as she tried to pull her hand out of his, but it was as if he'd borrowed her strength; it was not so easy to escape him.

She pushed him off as soon as she could with a bit too much fervor as he fell backward and onto the ground with a loud "thump" and "crack" all in the same breath.

"Oh, are you alright?" Leona said quickly when she heard the sound.

She couldn't be sure, but he did seem to be in a bit of discomfort reading from his pained expression. He feebly tried to raise his arm to grab at his shoulder, but completely missed the entire body part and his hand simply fell to the ground uselessly. Carefully, Leona turned him over from his side so that she could get a better look at his shoulder. When she touched what she suspected was broken, he let out a pained hissing noise followed by a string of curses.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Leona said earnestly, but mostly to herself.

"Thazalright..." he said, the smile from before back on his face as if he was one easily amused. "I luvpushywomen."

"Yes, so I've heard." She might have learned to heal to a certain extent from Felix, but mending broken bones was beyond her. She hadn't realized just how roughly she'd pushed him until now. She was usually so good with controlling her strength..."If we just put on something to immobilize your shoulder, everything will be alright, okay?" It was then she realized she was talking to herself as he'd already fallen asleep and he seemed at the very least content despite a throbbing wrist which was still very plainly reddened and possibly a broken shoulder bone.

She shook her head at the man. "What am I going to do with you?"

Leona couldn't exactly sleep that night as she kept an eye on Lucas and his condition, making sure he didn't injure himself further into the night or show signs of alcohol poisoning. She thought they'd be leaving the today, but as soon as she determined that the worst was over for Lucas she promptly fell asleep on the bed, too exhausted to do anything more.

* * *

AN: If you're wondering how I'm coming out with so many chapters so quickly, these are ones which were already written a long while. I've just had to tweak it a bit to fit the story.


	9. Chapter 8: Live Again

**Chapter 8: Live Again**

Lucas awoke to a pounding headache. He groaned and then winced as he slowly sat up. Instinctively, he grabbed for his powerfully sore shoulder and wondered if he'd managed to get himself into another fight in his drunken stupor—it wouldn't have been the first time. He wrung out his wrist a few times to regain some feeling in his hand, perhaps he'd slept on it wrong. His thoughts were scrambled and he could hardly remember last night's events, but one name came to mind.

"Leona," he said aloud as if it were some kind of protection spell.

Had his mind been playing tricks on him once again or had he seen her recently? He willed himself to climb to his feet. After a few pained grunts and waiting for the world to stop spinning, he made his way slowly to the bed before him as if he was on a ship and he hadn't yet developed his sea legs. Then he found her in all her glorious beauty. He was momentarily mesmerized by the sight alone before clearing his throat more for himself than as an attempt to wake her. An angel had fallen from the skies and graced him with her presence. His own memories of her did not do her justice.

He couldn't for the life of him figure out why she was here or even how he'd gotten to this room, though he could make a few educated guesses. _Suppose I should clean myself up a little..._ He hadn't been around anyone who'd cause such thoughts to cross his mind for a long time. When he turned, he hadn't taken into account that there was a chair immediately behind him and he found himself tumbling to the ground. Then he cried out when he felt intense pain shoot up from his shoulder which he had so conveniently fallen onto. Tears sprung to his eyes and a lovely string of curses flowed from his mouth as if second nature. Lucas couldn't remember ever feeling something quite so odd and intense, but it was still endurable. He struggled to climb to his feet again with the help of the chair. When he used his arm with the throbbing shoulder to support him, another bout of pain sprung up. _I definitely broke something..._ He cried out again.

He realized he was making far too much noise for someone trying to sleep, but it was too late. He heard movement in the bed behind him. He couldn't stop himself from glancing over his shoulder to look as the blue-haired angel smoothly sat up in bed, stretching her lovely arms...He was staring again. Before she could notice, he turned his head back quickly.

"Lucas!" she shouted with obvious concern, "What in the world are you doing? You can't just move around so carelessly."

When he heard her silky voice, though it was angry, he thought he might melt into a puddle of contentment. _Geez, get a grip already._ He hadn't heard her approach, but he was sure it was within a few seconds that he felt her presence quite close to him and he stiffened in shock as she ran a tender hand down his throbbing shoulder. Some of the pain was relieved, but it was still there. At the very least he was able to function again.

"Thank you," he mumbled.

He didn't have time to wonder where she had learned a healing technique like that, but it wasn't so farfetched for someone like Leona who was no stranger to magic. He tried to climb to his feet and he managed it better. Leona stayed close just in case he lost his balance again and he remained tense the entire time.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, concern in her voice.

He sighed and then turned to her again and his breath caught in his throat when he gazed upon her so close to him.

"Lucas?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," he croaked when he willed his heart to start pumping again. "I mean, I suppose the headache comes with the territory. I'm fine otherwise."

"Aside from your broken shoulder," she said with a grin.

"Broken?" he said a bit surprised. "I didn't do anything...stupid last night did I?"

"Depends on what you consider 'stupid' is."

"Ah," he said with a laugh.

"I have to apologize—I did that to you," Leona said as she looked down.

"Oh—did I...well, did I try to hurt you?" he asked unsure of things.

"No, no," she said shaking her head vigorously, "You're actually...kinda pleasant when you're drunk. Maybe a little too 'pleasant' if that makes any sense."

"Not the first time I've heard something like that."

"But that doesn't mean it's okay what you've been doing here. Your family hasn't heard from you in over a year! Everyone's been worried sick."

"I told them not to worry about me anymore."

"You can't think that justifies what you've done. Now I've found you."

"So you have," he said crossing his arms.

"We're _leaving_ here and you're going to think of something productive to do with your life."

Lucas laughed at this. "Listen, doll, I appreciate the sentiment. I'm even glad to see you after all this time, but I'm not leaving simply because you told me to."

Leona was at a loss of words and Lucas took personal joy in seeing her cute face transform from indignation to confusion. "You can't mean you _want_ to stay here."

He sighed heavily as her eyes began to bore holes into his head. "There's no reason to leave...not right now."

"Not right now? Then when?"

Lucas turned away from her unwilling to answer that question. It was something he never wanted to answer. He sometimes wished that time would stop so that he could sort himself out, figure things out, but it wouldn't and he was forced to keep living even though he hardly had any will to do so. He raised his right hand and attempted to run his hand through his hair, but then hissed unpleasantly when the jarring pain reminded him of the broken shoulder. He'd forgotten about it after the telltale pain had subsided to such negligible levels. Now it was back with a vengeance. Lucas felt her close to him again and as a warm feeling entered the sore area.

"How many times am I going to have to do this? If only I had a proper sling or a proper healer nearby."

"Sorry," he murmured.

"Don't think this lets you off the hook. I need an answer, Lucas."

His eyes looked up to the ceiling hopelessly. "You can't just waltz into my life and demand that I do everything according to how you see fit. You may not like it, but this is what I've chosen for myself...for now. Right now, I just—

"Want to die," Leona finished for him. It was more an interruption.

The sudden intercept caused him to look to her a little too quickly and his head throbbed in protest. Touching the bridge of his nose betwixt his thumb and index seemed to help things a little as he closed his eyes to shut out the annoying light.

"That's not my intention at all," he sighed helplessly, "Listen, I didn't expect to be explaining my actions to somebody. It's hard to put into words anyway."

"I bet you're hungry," Leona's silky smooth voice said, entering his mind and reverberating on the inside of his skull; she was beginning to sound echoic and faraway. His eyes were still closed. "Let's not talk about all this heavy stuff right now. Let's just eat. I'll wait for you to uh...clean up. Are you alright?" Leona asked.

"Yes, yes," he said pulling his hand away from face so that she could stop worrying. "You know that's not a very good question," he said playfully wagging his index at her. "Of course, I'm _not_ fine. Just wait here, alright?"

Lucas dragged his tired body over to the tiny bathroom and used what was there to then take a shower, putting soap on every crevice of his body along with his hair—there was no shampoo, but he would have to make do as was usually the case. He bit his tongue a few times when his mind continued to forget about his shoulder, reinjuring it quite a few times. He might have felt marginally better as he stepped out of the shower, but after awkwardly drying himself with one working hand (which was not his dominant) and taking equal care to climb back into his clothes, he was more tired and annoyed than anything else.

"Hey, there's something I forgot to ask you," Leona said as soon as he stepped out wearily. "Do you know where your sword is?"

"You mean..." Lucas began, but he could hardly finish the sentence before he was searching his person for it. "Damn it, it's gone. Probably lost it in a bet or something."

"So that's just normal for you, losing valuable items in bets—you're completely defenseless and this really doesn't seem like the place to be that way."

Lucas shrugged and then immediately regretted it as he grinded his teeth at the resurgence of pain. Leona tsked at him and approached him once again to ease the pain, but he put his hand up to stop her, shaking his head. "It'll be fine. Everything will be fine," he said moving past her. "No need to worry. Now, you said something about food."

Lucas could practically hear her throwing her hands up in frustration behind him causing him to grin to himself.

"At least you smell a bit better, but your clothes reek."

"Apologies," he replied, knowing there was little more he could do about it.

The two of them eventually made their way out of the dinky hotel and onto the streets again. Lucas stayed a step behind her. He might have had a carefree exterior, but his muscles were already quite tense. They were like that most of the time especially when there wasn't a hefty amount of alcohol flowing through his system. There was danger everywhere. He couldn't discern whether it was paranoia or simple observation. Every glint of metal, every serrated edge, every glance that lasted for too long, every shuffle of feet he made note of. That was how he knew that a group of men were closing in on them even before Leona ever noticed. Her casual pace suggested that she was completely oblivious. He reached a hand out to stop her, startling her. She firmly grasped his hand and probably would have proceeded to throwing him down into the ground, he noted bemused, if she hadn't caught herself so quickly.

"What?" she asked him sharply.

"We have company," he replied as softly as he could so that only her ears would hear.

Her eyes widened a bit, but he made sure his expression revealed no anxiety on his part.

"Who?" she mouthed to him.

He shook his head, shrugging with one shoulder instead of both. "Down on their luck men who would rather take than earn and you are just the kind of prey they're looking for."

Leona frowned at this and then turned from him. "I can take care of myself, thank you."

"Oh, I don't doubt that," Lucas said truthfully. "But that is such a waste of energy."

They'd made themselves known now, five in all, grinning and brandishing small knives. Lucas was a bit disappointed with their weapons of choice—he'd been hoping to nab a decent sword. Then his eyes caught on a longer piece of steel coming from the final person that stepped forward, appearing to be the leader. He unsheathed it menacingly enough. The sword had seen better days, but beggars couldn't be choosers as far as Lucas was concerned.

"Taking another girl home," the leader sneered. "You always walk around here like you own the place. Heard you lost your sword—now you're as defenseless as a newborn babe. I'll cut you and your girl down—see how much struttin' you'll be doin' then."

Lucas wasn't sure if he remembered the man at all, but it was obvious he knew him quite well to be keeping tabs on whether he had a sword or not. He walked in front of Leona with both of his hands up indicating that he was quite defenseless, silently wincing at the reverberating pain in his shoulder always there as a reminder.

"That's a lot of talkin' for someone who just came to rob us blind."

"I'm going to enjoy tearing you to shreds," the man growled.

"I almost feel sorry for you—you've just picked your last fight," Lucas said with equal menace, his hands itching to wrap around the hilt of the blade.

Leona moved a little closer to him, not out of fear but to speak in low tones to him. "I can take care of these guys. Just take it easy—I don't want your shoulder to get any worse."

"Sorry, doll, but I don't want your pretty little hands getting stained with blood."

He didn't leave time for debate as he sprinted forth shoving his good shoulder into the leader and ripping the sword out of the man's hand as he fell to the ground all in one breath. The sword felt wrong in his less dominant hand, but it would have to do. His eyes passed over all the men present and time itself seemed to pause just for him as he struck forth with his blade, decapitating and slicing through groins in no particular order until they all laid on the ground bleeding to death, leaving the leader trembling before him.

"W-what have you done? M-monst—" The man couldn't even finish his sentence as he brought his sword down in a quick stabbing motion through the throat. Another one through the head ended his suffering permanently.

"Hmm..." Lucas said thoughtfully as he squatted down and unfastened the sheathe from the man's waist. Deftly, Lucas placed it around his waist. He wiped the fresh blood on the man's clothing and then slipped it into his sheathe. "Two birds with one stone."

As he was standing again, he turned to look at her and saw that she was staring at the bodies that now littered the streets. She was in more shock than he anticipated. He saw something in her eyes that gave him pause as her eyes came to him.

"What did you—?...I could barely follow your movements. And then...they're just all dead."

"They were planning to do the same to us," Lucas reminded her.

"Yes, but...I could have just knocked them out."

"So they can interrupt our lovely lunch whenever we get to it?"

"I just can't believe..."

Lucas turned from her when he could no longer stand the look that she was giving him as if he was something to stay away from, a piriah. He heard her steps come a little closer to him.

"Sorry...I guess I assumed you'd be a bit more defenseless. I found you in that bar and it looked as if you'd given up and today I see you whip through those guys as if they were paper. You've improved, haven't you? A lot. And it doesn't add up is all. I was surprised."

Lucas found her explanation to be amusing and then laughed before he could stop himself. "Is that it? Things don't add up? Not all of this," he said indicating the carnage before him with a wide swoop of his good arm.

"Don't get me wrong—I hate that you resorted to this, but we were in imminent danger. It was an appropriate response just not one I would choose. My martial arts allow me more room to choose how much damage I inflict on another, but a sword has far less options. Taking into account that men do flaunt more when women are around, I can't say I'm overly surprised about the outcome here."

"Leona," he said turning to look at her again. He realized he must have been gazing too intently at her when she looked away a bit nervously. "Where exactly have you been all my life?"

"If I recall, you said something like that to me before."

"Oh, I did?"

"And I hope that question is just as rhetorical as it had been in the past."

"Don't worry, it is. Let's not linger here. As sleazy as this place seems, there are authorities out there and they especially don't take kindly to littering their streets with blood—hard to clean up," he said with a grin.

Leona took the lead again. After suggesting that they just eat at the same place she'd found him yesterday, they made a beeline there. Leona wanted to know if he was comfortable with eating in the same place where everyone had seen him get dragged out by her and he had shrugged (with one shoulder) in indifference. He could hardly remember it and most of the patrons probably couldn't as well.

"Must be nice," Leona said as they settled down at a booth, "To be able to forget all the ridiculous things you do every night."

"Sadly, that's all I can ever forget. Everything else burns brightly in my memories no matter how hard I try to forget." Then he shook his head. "Sorry...that came out depressing as hell..."

"No, it's alright. I realize the state I found you in before...and I'm not naïve enough to think you'll change overnight."

"Oh, so you're _not_ going to drag me out of here kicking and screaming."

"Well that part still applies. What kind of friend would I be leaving you to rot in this place?"

 _So she still considers us friends, huh._ "I already know what I want," Lucas said as she offered him the menu to parse through.

Their conversation died down as she looked through the items. He knew she wouldn't find anything fascinating there unless she'd been living under a rock and Lucas doubted that very much. She looked well, young, vibrant even, full of life, everything that he wasn't at the moment. He felt dingy, old, drowning in inescapable despondency. He could keep up appearances well enough, but without something to distract him like the dulling effects of alcohol, he wanted to crawl into a little hole somewhere and waste away into nothingness. In fact, he was craving something a bit stronger than water as a somber mood threatened to overtake him completely.

"Okay," Leona said snapping him out of his darkening thoughts as she closed the small menu, "I know what I want."

She was waving the waiter over so that they could order. He was a regular there but perhaps not for food. Still, the waiter gave him a knowing look. Lucas could practically see all the assumptions running through the waiter's mind. Apparently, he was well acquainted with many of the women around town and Lucas vaguely remembered spending time with such company, but for the most part he was usually in drunken bliss by the time something serious happened and he suspected it did many times. Let the man think as he pleased, Lucas thought unwilling to explain himself. What was the use?

He ordered a total of three entrees much to Leona's astonishment, but he knew she could afford it and he was famished. He hadn't eaten in quite some time, today being his third day. Just the smell of food sent his stomach twisting and turning on itself in anticipation. He leaned back on the booth, trying to calm the constant tenseness in his taut muscles. He allowed his head to loll a bit on the top of the bench.

"So, are you going to explain to me how exactly you were able to pull that little stunt off out there?" Leona asked.

He knew she would bring it up once again, it was an unknown and Leona disliked unknowns.

"It's a long story."

"I like long stories."

"I bet you do," he said with a chuckle.

"So?" she asked after a long pause and he hadn't continued in the slightest.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" he asked.

"If you don't tell me, then I'm going to keep thinking about it until it drives me crazy." The thought of Leona thinking of him so obsessively didn't seem like an altogether terrible thing. "You've been training, right?"

"Obviously," he replied singularly. He didn't want to give her too much to work off of. "But I don't think I've so much as unsheathed my sword in a long time. I've been...distracted."

"Distracted is too kind a word for you," Leona said.

"You're probably right."

Just then the waiter came back with an entire rack of hot food. Suddenly his mind became one track as it was carefully placed in front of him. He hadn't seen this much food at one time in ages and he began on it immediately unconcerned with Leona's glances as he practically inhaled the first plate. The portions weren't exactly small either. While Leona was still slowly making her way through her plate, he was already on the second one. As he finished this plate, he was then glad that he had ordered three because he knew his appetite would not be sated until the last plate. It was the perfect amount.

"That hit the spot," Lucas said blissfully. He laid his head back again on the flat wooden top of the booth chair. Perhaps it wasn't the most comfortable, but it was tolerable enough.

A full stomach, nice, warm environment, Leona's angelic voice asking about one thing or another, unconsciously he had already begun to unwind and relax. He felt sore all over and incredibly overworked. He tried to pay attention to what she was saying, but it was taking too much effort as his eyes became heavy. He was still aware of his surroundings even as he felt his breathing slow and his closed eyes become too heavy to lift open again, but it only lasted for a little while. The next thing he knew, he was being nudged to wakefulness.

"Alright, Lucas, we can't stay here all day, you know."

The noise level had increased twofold; he knew instinctively that it was getting late. Where had the time gone? It was still a struggle to get himself to move even to wake up completely. He started to raise both of his hands to rub the sleep out of his eyes only to curse when he moved the wrong one. _This shoulder is going to drive me crazy._ Even then, he knew his eyes would be bloodshot for a while. It was never a pretty sight to be woken prematurely.

"You were really passed out," Leona said in a surprised tone as if the very occurrence was nigh impossible. "I guess...that's not a problem for you anymore."

Lucas knew what she was referring to. Events that seemed to have happened in some past life but still haunted him to this day. "I've not really improved when it comes to stuff like that and if I manage to get any kind of sleep it's because I'm knocked out by the booze." He saw her mouth about to protest before he continued. "Funny though, today was different."

"Maybe it's a sign."

"Maybe," Lucas said. He was looking at the nearest window that was a little way from them and he knew that it had gotten dark. His eyebrows rose in confusion. "You've been sitting there the whole time?"

Leona could only nod.

"Why didn't you wake me? It must have been a bit awkward."

She shook her head. "You were snoring too."

"I did?" he asked mildly interested.

She laughed and nodded. "You seemed really tired and I was not in a rush. Besides, who knows when we'll get your shoulder properly looked at; a good rest is quite beneficial to the healing process. I took it upon myself to brush up on some reading," she said indicating the small bag at her side. "So it was a time well spent." She looked away from him then. "To be honest, I was trying to come up with some rousing speech that could convince you to come with me and leave this place for good, but..."

Lucas wondered if he could really do it, tell her to mind her business and go back to where she'd came from, but the words seemed to die in his mouth before he could ever utter them time and time again. Now she was looking at him with pleading eyes. _Arg! Why is this so damn difficult—just tell her off already. Be done with it!_

"C'mon," she said after a moment, "Let's get some fresh air."

She was trying to change the subject. It was a feeble attempt but he allowed her to do it and he followed her out into the dying light of the sun on the horizon. They'd just missed the sunset. They walked a little way in complete silence. It was as if she was holding her breath. Maybe she knew that there was nothing more she could say at the moment, that the ball truly was in his court.

She'd come all that way for him, to pull him out of his despair he was sure. The girl, no, the woman who thought there was a solution to every problem reasoned that for this she was his solution. Did she really think it was this easy? The funny thing was, he was actually considering her proposal yet he couldn't convince his stubborn feet to move forward. Something was holding him back as always. Something was always telling him to drink one last bottle, to suffer just a little bit longer and eventually everything would work itself out.

He'd felt horrible, like a demon living in his parents' home among so many completely innocent people. He didn't want people to look at him, he wanted to disappear without making anyone worry about him. He wanted it to be as if he hadn't existed in the first place. He thought he had set out to do that, but it was a foolhardy venture. He was much too selfish to carry out such a thing. Despite everything, despite thrusting himself into countless life-threatening situations, he found that he wanted to live. For whatever reason, he wanted to live. The act of breathing would be enough, however. If he was to live, then he would do so in squalor, in some small dark corner where he could wallow in content. Wasting his own life away, watching other people live theirs. He didn't want for anything else, that is until Leona forced herself into his life again.

She was the light that he immediately became fascinated with, obsessed over. Once shown, he knew that without it he would be even less than he had been before. If he allowed that light to vanish, the darkness would overtake him even more intently than before. It would become something unmanageable and he knew he would immediately become lost in the currents of his own despair. The dam will have shattered and there would be nothing to protect him from the fervent onslaught of a lasting depression.

He was fearful of such a thing and he had been for a while now. He was more scared of that than the eventuality of death. It was the kind of fear that shook him to the core. It was no small thing when Lucas finally ceased their stroll and touched Leona's hand to indicate the change in pace.

"I cannot stay here any longer," Lucas said and her eyes brightened at this. "I would follow you to the ends of the earth—I mean," he said quickly correcting himself, his throat suddenly dry, "Until I can figure something out for myself."

The joy in her eyes was almost too bright to look at for any long period, but he didn't have to as she was immediately grasping him in a bear hug. She hadn't grown much taller than when he'd last seen her, but he on the other hand had shot up like a weed. It made her appear smaller than she really was and he was reminded of the kind of strength she possessed as he found it impossible to escape her clutches at the moment. He simply hugged her back, carefully though on account of his very inconvenient shoulder injury. Still, he found that he liked her closeness, his skin beginning to tingle all over and not from lack of blood flow from her suffocating grasp. He wasn't altogether sure he had made the right choice; he only knew that he did not want to leave her side.


End file.
